Family Ties
by 7RedCards
Summary: Eli has finally gotten the family he's always wanted. But when someone from his past comes around, will he destroy the life Eli has? Or will the voices in Eli's head drive him insane first? Sequel to New Life! Rated HIGH T for some blood, violence, and a rude Japanese word! (Not kidding!) Pairings:Bonnie/OC, eventual Foxy/Mike!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: back with the sequel to my most popular story:New Life! Enjoy the chapter!**

I'm reading the library book I got for the third time, mostly out of boredom. Don't get me wrong, it's good, but Foxy keeps forgetting to take me back to the library. My door opens. Speak of the devil, it's Foxy.

"Hey, kid! You want to come downstairs with us? We're having a Family Game Night!" He says. I blink.

"Sounds like a crappy TV show." I reply. He blinks.

"Just come on. Please?" He begs. I smile and follow him downstairs. I see Goldie and Freddy playing cards with Freddy. Naomi, Shinyu, Marissa, and Sam are playing...another card game with colored cards. Foxy sits down with Chica and Bonnie, who are playing Sorry.

"That is bull crap! You can't do that!" Chica says. Bonnie shrugs and grins. I sit on the couch silently. The doorbell rings. Having nothing better to do, I open it. It's Ronnie. Shoot!

"Hey, Ronnie. How's it going?" I ask nervously upon hearing everyone quiet down behind me. Ronnie looks as nervous as I am.

"Uhh, good. How about you?" He asks. I give him a thumbs up.

"Good until you showed up." Bonnie mutters.

"Bonnie! I invited him!" Naomi says. Bonnie glares.

"Why?!" He asks. Naomi glares back.

"Because he's Eli's friend! Which mean that Eli decides whether he stays or not!" She replies, and everyone's eyes land on me. After a few seconds of me not answering, Ronnie turns to leave. I grab him by the arm.

"Wait! Uhh...you want to play Sorry?" I ask. Ironic, considering my situation with Ronnie. He smiles and nods. I lead him inside and sit down with Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't look at him.

"Eli? Can I talk to you?" Bonnie asks. I nod and he takes me into the kitchen. "What gives?!" He says. I blink.

"He's just my friend. I broke up with him, remember?" I ask. Bonnie looks angry, so I hug him. "Just trust me. Please?" I ask softly. He hugs back.

"You're lucky I love you." He tells me. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I know. I'm the luckiest kid in the world." I reply. He laughs at how corny it sounds, and we go back into the living room. The doorbell rings again.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Bonnie exclaims. Foxy opens the door. In walks...Mike? I grin and run up to him.

"Hey Mikey!" I exclaim. He smiles a little.

"Foxy invited me." He says quietly. Foxy grins.

"Come on! The party just started!" Foxy exclaims. I raise an eyebrow.

"I was told that this was a Family Game Night." I say. He grins sheepishly.

"Uhh...oops?" He asks. I giggle, and he smiles. Then he leads Mike over to play Sorry. I sit down by Freddy. I see that all of his cards are Queens and Kings.

"Is that good for your cards to be like that?" I ask. He shrugs. I frown. "You don't know?" I ask. He throws a glare at me.

"Shut up." He whispers. I scoot away from him.

"Sorry..." I mutter. I get up and, with a surge of frustration, sit by Goldie. "All of Freddy's are Kings and Queens." I say out loud. Goldie's head snaps up.

"I fold." He says quickly. Freddy sends me another look, but he ends up laughing.

"Okay, I had that coming. I'm sorry." He tells me. I grin. Then I look outside. There's a truck by the house next door.

"Hey Freddy? Is someone moving in?" I ask. He gets up and looks at the truck.

"I guess so." He answers, then leads me back to the living room. I sit by Bonnie, who is laughing while Shinyu attempts to keep Naomi from killing someone.

"You cheater! That's not fair!" She rages at Ronnie. Ronnie blinks.

"So, I'm not allowed to use a Sorry card on the only opponent that is close to winning?" He asks.

"No! You aren't!" Naomi says. Shinyu sighs and mutters something.

"Baka." I stare at him.

"That's rude." I tell him. Naomi stops.

"What? What does it mean?" She asks. My face turns red. I grab a pencil and write it on the back of the card. Shinyu's eyes widen as I write down the last (and rudest) definition. Naomi glares at him. "Well, you've got a potty mouth, don't you?" She asks flatly. Shinyu laughs nervously. A horn honks outside. Mike flinches, then stands up.

"My parents are here. Terrific." He mutters. I grin and walk up to him.

"Cool, your parents? Can i meet them?" I ask. Mike's face turns scared.

"NO!" He says loudly. I step back. He calms down. "Sorry...no." He repeats quietly. I nod. He goes outside and gets into a car.

"That was scary." Hiro remarks. I nod as they drive away. Ronnie gets up too.

"I'd better go." He says. I pout.

"Aww, do you have to?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you at school?" He asks. I nod. He leaves. When we hear his car leave, Bonnie sighs with relief.

"I thought he'd NEVER leave!" He exclaims. Goldie and Freddy glare at him.

"Bonnie!" Chica warns. I frown.

"...baka." I mutter. But they hear. Freddy looks at Shinyu.

"What does that mean?" He asks. I walk upstairs without another word. As soon as I reach my room door, Freddy calls out loudly.

"Eli! Get down here!" I walk into my room and lock the door. I open my book just as someone knocks on my door.

"Eli, open the door." Freddy. Fear starts up in me. Is he mad? He wouldn't hurt me...would he? I get up and unlock the door, then (like a toddler in trouble) burrow under the blankets on my bed. Freddy opens the door and sits down by me. "You know, that was a pretty bad thing to say." He tells me. I nod, wondering where this is going.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask sadly. He sighs.

"A little, yes. Considering you called Bonnie that just because he doesn't like Ronnie." He answers.

"He didn't have to be so mean. He knows I love him." I whisper.

"I know, but you still shouldn't have said that." He gets up off of the bed. "Just don't say that again. I'll give you a warning this time, but I'll have to punish you if you use a swear word again." He warns me. I get up and hug him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I whisper. He hugs me back.

"I know. Now come on, supper's ready." He says. I nod and follow him into the kitchen. When Freddy's not looking, Naomi gives me a thumbs up. I sit by Bonnie.

"Sorry." I mutter. He kisses me.

"It's alright. I guess I kind of deserved it." He replies. Naomi smirks.

"Kind of?" She asks. Bonnie sighs.

"Okay, really deserved it. I'm sorry too." He says. Naomi nods and grins when Chica puts down chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, and rolls. I raise my eyebrows at how much there is.

"Are you feeding an army?" I ask, making her laugh. We all start eating. When I'm done, I wash my plate and put it back up. I head back into the living room and curl up on the couch. After a minute, someone sits down by me.

"Hey." Goldie. I sit up.

"Are you here to talk to me about what I said, too?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. Just to say I'm sorry. For the way I treated you when you first got here." He tells me. I hug him.

"You already have three times." I say. He nods.

"I just want to make sure that you know that I love you." He says. I grin.

"I love you too." I answer.

**Authors Note: there you go! Hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: sup! I've put another poll up on my profile concerning my stories, look at it and vote if you can! Don't worry, crap doesn't hit the fan yet!**

When it hits about eight o'clock, Naomi and Shinyu leave. At 8:15 so do Hiro, Sam, and Marissa. It's probably almost nine now. We're watching a movie called Wrong Turn. Foxy tried to scare Chica, and when he did, she almost slapped him. I say almost because Freddy had to hold her back. I'm leaning against Bonnie and trying to watch the movie.

"What do you think so far?" Bonnie asks. I blink.

"About the movie? It's original, at least." I reply, and he makes a humming noise. _It won't be long now. Don't pretend you have no idea, you're a smart kid. You can feel what's coming. _I shake my head. Bonnie kisses my head.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" He asks. I'm wide awake actually. Sounds like the crappy voice in my head is back. Wow...that didn't even sound sane in my head! Bonnie and I get up and head to his room. We both lie down on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." I lie. Am I okay? Heck no! Am I tired? A little bit! (I wasn't, but now I am because I'm on a soft bed next to the sweetest person EVER!) I kiss him. He kisses back and pulls me against him. I pull away and press my face into his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers. I grin.

"I love you too."

/time skip/

I wake up with Bonnie still asleep next to me. I smile and kiss him before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Freddy and Goldie are sitting at the table, talking quietly. They don't see me, so I listen to them.

"I know that this might scare Eli, but it's not our choice to make. If it were, I'd keep him from even leaving the house! It may sound paranoid, but it's the truth." Freddy says. Goldie growls, which sends a shiver down my back.

"I swear to God, if they even TRY to take him away from us, I'll kill them!" He replies angrily. What are they talking about?_ Crap. A social worker! Those rats always find SOMETHING wrong with your home!_ But Goldie's right...I'm terrified.

"I know. And the double shift at work isn't helping us either. Added with your job, we only get 120 dollars a week! That's wasn't enough even before Eli came here! I don't know what to do." Freddy sighs at the end.

"Let's talk to everyone else about this. Except Eli. I know he'll blame himself for this, and God knows the kid has enough to deal with." Goldie says, and they get up. But as soon as Freddy turns around, they both see me. I don't say anything, I just walk by them to the fridge. I get a skillet from a cabinet and some eggs from the fridge. I start frying them without a word.

"Good morning!" Freddy says with fake cheer. I look at him.

"Will they make me leave?" I ask. Freddy's smile drops so fast I think I can hear it hitting the floor. He comes over and hugs me. Considering that I'm holding a skillet, it's a bit awkward.

"No, they won't. I promise you, they won't." He tells me. I nod, then change the subject.

"So...how do you like your eggs?" I ask. They say that they aren't hungry, so I shrug and keep cooking. I wonder how Bonnie likes his? I've never bothered to ask. Then again, I don't even know his favorite color. Why do I feel bad about that?_ Because he took you on a date and knew your favorite color and candy, but you don't even know if he likes chocolate. He said he does, but he didn't eat anything. In all honesty, you don't even know if he eats candy PERIOD. I'm not trying to be mean this time, either._ Wow. I forgot how useful having a second conscience can be! I take the eggs off of the stove eye and put them on a plate. As I eat, Foxy comes down.

"Good morning!" He greets me cheerfully. I force a smile and keep eating. He sits down and stares at me.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't reply at first, then he looks away.

"You clearly don't want to talk to me, so I'll get Bonnie." He says, but I grab his arm. He looks back at me.

"That's the problem. It has to do with Bonnie...sort of." I say. He smiles.

"Talking about it will make you feel better." He replies. _What is he, your therapist?_ I don't know, shut up!

"I just realized that I don't know Bonnie half as well as he knows me." I tell him. He nods.

"And you're freaking out? Just go on another date and ASK him this stuff!" Foxy says. I blink. Well, that was quick.

"And then there's the social worker-" he interrupts.

"Hold on, what? WHAT about a social worker?" He asks. I blink. Wow, he's gotten worked up fast.

"Ask Freddy and Goldie." I answer, and he dashes into the living room. Chica and Bonnie come downstairs then. Bonnie kisses me.

"Morning! Didn't make any for me?" He asks jokingly. I shrug.

"I don't know how you like them." I answer. Chica grins.

"The awesome thing about Bonnie is that as long as they're edible, he'll eat eggs however you cook them!" She says. Bonnie laughs, then sees me look down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks. I point at Freddy, Goldie, and Foxy. He and Chica walk over to them. I finish eating and wash my plate. When I go into the living room, Goldie calls me over. I sit by them.

"A social worker will be here tomorrow. Just tell them the truth, okay?" He says, and I nod. Then I take Bonnie's arm and lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask. He nods. "Can we go on another date?" He grins and kisses me.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything planned." He answers. I look inside the fridge.

"Well, we need groceries anyway." He gives me a funny look.

"You want to spend your third date at WalMart?" He asks. I smile, then give him a weird look.

"Third?" I ask. He smiles wryly.

"I still need to count the one with Ronnie, don't I?" He asks. I don't like how his voice turned angry when he said Ronnie's name.

"I...don't know. Can we just go?" I ask. He nods and we head to his car. He starts it just as I get in, and we drive to town.

"So what do we need?" He asks. I smile.

"I'll worry about that." I reply. He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. We get to the store (WalMart) and get a cart. I look at him as we walk. "What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Orange." He answers.

"What shade?"

"Light."

"What's your favorite candy?" He's giving me weird looks now.

"Chocolate..."

"What's-" He interrupts by kissing me.

"Why all the sudden interest in my favorite stuff?" He asks as I stop to get milk.

"Well, you know all this stuff about me." I answer, then stop and giggle. He stares.

"What is it?" He asks. Still giggling, I pick up the plushie and show it to him. It's a purple rabbit with red eyes.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin!" I say. He laughs.

"My twin? Seriously?" He asks. I nod.

"You both have purple hair, you both have red eyes, you're both INSANELY cute." I list off. Bonnie laughs and puts the toy in the cart.

"Then I'll buy it for you." He says. I grin and hug him.

"Yay! You're awesome! I love you!" I exclaim, kissing him on the cheek.

/time skip/

When we're driving home, we try to name the toy.

"Should it be a boy or a girl?" I ask. Bonnie looks at me.

"Boy." He answers. I grin and name it.

"Bon-Bon, definitely." Bonnie looks at me, then leans over and kisses me.

"I love you, Eli." He says. I grin.

"I love you too, silly Bunnie." I reply, making him laugh.

"I'm not a silly bunny." He says. I smile and rest my head on his arm.

"No, you're not. You're MY silly Bunnie!"

**Authors Note:so sweet! Anyway, the dramatic stuff will happen soon! And remember to vote on my profile! See you all later! By the way, baka means (in the context used in chapter 1) a dumba**. Yep, I didn't put it in the summary for no reason. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: good morning/afternoon! The poll results are in! The two stories that I will be focusing on will be: Family Ties and The New Kid! Enjoy the chapter!**

When we're back home, I see a moving van in front of the house next door. I see, just for a second, a teenaged boy walk in carrying a box. Why is he familiar? _You know why! Stop playing dumb and listen to your gut! Your heart's too fragile to take it, and your brain doesn't want to believe it! But you KNOW who that is!_

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks. I look at him.

"Huh?" I ask. His eyes cloud over with concern. I blink, then smile when I register what he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." He calms down, but he still looks worried.

"Eli...you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asks. I nod and hold up Bon-Bon.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for buying this for me!" I exclaim and kiss him. He smiles.

"Anything for you." He says dramatically, making me laugh. We go inside the house and see that everyone is getting ready for something. Goldie sees us and walks over.

"Hey! We're all going to meet the new neighbors. You want to come?" He asks me. I nod, and Bonnie does too. So when we're all ready (it took Foxy ten minutes because he couldn't find his left boot) we go towards the neighbor's house and I try to 'listen to my gut'. Fear and anxiety immediately fill me. Then I look down and notice that my boot's untied. I tie it and follow them to the front door, where Freddy's talking to a tall, muscular boy about Bonnie's age. He has black hair and icy blue eyes. It's not Mike though. Mike is thinner and his eyes are deep blue, like Freddy's. The boy sees me and stares. No...it can't be...I come closer until we're just a foot apart.

"It's you." I whisper. Everyone looks confused.

"Do you know him?" Foxy asks. I nod.

"Darryl." I say. He stays silent.

"Eli...I missed you." He tells me after a minute. He tries to get closer, but I (for the first time) do exactly what the voice in my head says. I quickly back up and grab Bonnie's hand. Darryl and Bonnie lock eyes for a few seconds, then Darryl smiles at me. "Would you guys like to come inside?" He asks. I frown, seeing his parents in the living room.

"I'd prefer not to. You know why." I answer. Darryl looks at his parents and nods. Then he turns back.

"They can't hit you while your friends are around." He tells me. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"My FAMILY." Darryl smiles and lets us in. When his parents see me, they immediately head into a room that I assume is theirs.

"You finally stopped wearing that ugly thing, huh?" Darryl asks. I whirl around.

"What?" He points at my left eye. "My eyepatch? Yeah, I threw it away." I answer. He grins.

"Good. You look a lot better without it." He says. I frown.

"Are you flirting with me? Because I'm dating someone." I tell him. For a split second, the corners of his mouth turn down. But he smiles again before I can even fully register it.

"I'm just saying. I think it's great that you have someone that you want to be with. I haven't yet...not since you, anyway. I'm not flirting, I'm just telling the truth." He says. I nod and turn to Bonnie, who's talking to Chica.

"Yeah. I love him." I say, half out of spite.

"Did he buy you that?" Darryl asks. I look and see that I'm still holding Bon-Bon.

"Yeah," I say and raise the toy up,"quite a resemblance, huh?" He grins. Then I feel a small ache in my head that soon goes away. What was that? _Congrats, you're about to have an attack. _Huh?! "I've got to go." I say quickly and run back towards the house. I sit down on the porch and breathe deeply as, just as the voice predicted, panic rises up. I hug Bon-Bon tightly and feel tears start to pour down. I hear footsteps running to me, and I look up and see Chica coming.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I get up and wipe the tears off of my face.

"Nothing. Just had an attack is all." I tell her like it's no big deal. Apparently, that doesn't compute in her head. Her eyes widen.

"'Just had an attack'?! Are you okay?!" She asks in a panicky (how ironic) voice. I nod.

"I'm okay." I tell her. Then Foxy runs over. Twice as fast as Chica. Jeez! He tackle hugs me to the ground.

"Are you okay?! What happened?! Did that boy do something to you?!" He asks, then protectively hugs me again.

"I'm OKAY. Why is that so hard to understand?" I ask. Foxy still doesn't let go.

"Because you always lie about being okay." Foxy states plainly. Huh. They catch on fast.

"You guys just go back if you want. I'll be fine by myself." I say. Foxy shakes his head.

"I'm staying. Chica, tell Freddy that Eli's okay." He tells her. She nods and heads back. Foxy pulls me up, and we head inside the house. I lie down on the couch at the same time that Foxy sits down on it, so my head lands on his lap. My face turns a little red. He sees me and rolls his eyes. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to try anything. You're not my type anyway." I laugh.

"Really? What's your type, then?" I ask. He looks up.

"I was kidding. But I AM too old for you. And I don't like you that way. I can see you as a cute baby brother, but not much else." He says. I nod, then close my eyes. He strokes my hair and hums a song. I open one eye.

"You need to take me back to the library. I've read that book three times." I tell him. He nods.

"I love you, kid." He mutters. I smile.

"I love you too." I answer. I fall asleep pretty soon.

/nightmare/

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yell at someone who's running after me. I feel something cut my back. I cry out at the cold sting. I turn my head to see...Foxy?! No, a red fox animatronic with a hook and an eyepatch. It screeches and swipes at me again. It stabs my back. I scream and fall to the ground.

/end of nightmare/

I sit up and look around. I see Foxy staring at me with worry filling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I hug him without speaking. He hugs back tightly. After a minute, I pull away.

"Sorry about that." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. You had a nightmare, and you're apologizing." He says. I grin.

"You know, you're not exactly Einstein either." I tell him. He laughs and hugs me again. "I'm glad you're my brother." I mutter. He grins.

"I'm glad you're our brother." He says. We sit silently for awhile. I look at him.

"You want to watch a horror movie?" I ask.

"Heck yeah!" He exclaims, turning the TV on.

**Authors Note: how'd you like it? A reader told me that Foxy seemed like a laid back person, so I tried to fit that personality into a fluff moment. Don't knows how well it worked though. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: hey guys! DragonZeus 1 (hope I got it right this time) thinks that it'd be cool for Eli to have a 'toy' version, or a double. I think it sounds pretty cool, but what do you guys think? Enjoy!**

"Goddangit! Why do we have to watch THIS?!" I ask Foxy, who's grinning sadistically. We're watching a movie called Saw. So far, it's only plotline seems to be torture and murder. Albeit creative torture.

"What? This is the best horror movie of all time!" He exclaims. I raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll ask Freddy what he thinks." I say evilly. I stifle a laugh at how big Foxy's eyes get.

"You'd better not!" He threatens. I grin.

"Or what?" I ask, then shiver at the malicious smile he gives me. Uh oh. He tackles me and starts to tickle my ribs. Crap! I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Give up?" He asks. I try to glare, but fail and laugh again.

"In your DREAMS!" I exclaim, almost unable to breathe. He grins and keeps tickling me. "Okay! OKAY! I give up!" I say, laughing so hard that tears stream down my face. Foxy stops and gets off of me.

"That's what happens when you mess with me!" Foxy tells me. I stick my tongue out, and he laughs. The door opens, and Bonnie walks in.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asks, his eyes lingering on me. "What's wrong?" I open my mouth to answer, but Foxy interrupts.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend's okay." He says. For some reason, Bonnie blushes. Then Foxy gets up and walks upstairs. "I'll give you guys your privacy! No funny stuff, Bon-Bon!" He calls back. Bonnie rolls his eyes and sits by me. He cringes as someone dies on the movie.

"Ugh. Who put this on?" He asks. I point to where Foxy went. Bonnie nods and turns the TV off. Then he kisses my cheek. "Are you alright? You ran off pretty quick." I nod, but don't look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Darryl hasn't changed much since I last saw him." I say. Bonnie smiles.

"He's creepy. He kept giving me dirty looks after you left. So, what's changes about him?" He asks. I shrug.

"He's a bit...bigger. You know, muscle big. And he acts different. I don't know how exactly, but I don't like it." I say. Bonnie makes a humming noise. I grin and kiss him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you for my ex. Ronnie, I mean. Nothing ever really started with me and Darryl." I tell him.

"Good." Bonnie mutters, kissing me. I grin.

"I had a nickname for him, too. I called him Darry." I say. Bonnie's smile drops.

"Did you love him?" He asks me. I blink.

"Yeah. I DID. That's the thing. I don't anymore."

"Who do you love, then?" I smile and lay my head against him.

"You." He lifts my head up and kisses me again. Someone knocks on the door. I open it. Darryl's parents! What the heck?! "Uhh, hello. Can I help you?" I ask politely. Darryl's mom-Mary-smiles sweetly, but it's fake.

"Do you mind if we come in?" She asks. _ Yes, actually. Do YOU mind if I tear you limb from limb? _ Eww, shut up voice!

"I...guess not." I say. They walk in, and Darryl's dad-John-gives me an evil grin. I glare defiantly back. Bonnie waves at them and smiles, but he looks ready to murder them at a moments notice. Mary turns to me.

"May we speak with you in the kitchen?" She asks me. I nod and follow them. The second I close the door, their sweet smiles drop. John glares at me threateningly.

"Alright, freak. Stay away from my son!" I glare and smack him. They stare at me in shock as I let my voice talk for me, but not control me. Which is really hard to do.

"Time for you to learn something about me. I'm pretty much crazy. And I won't hesitate to gut you with a dull, rusty knife then choke your wife with your insides. So if you want to live, you'll leave me alone. And trust me, I don't make threats. I make PROMISES." Then I turn and walk back into the living room. I sit by Bonnie and kiss him. Mary and John leave.

"They're jerks." Bonnie says. I laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding." I reply, then try to stand up. But I trip on the table legs (there's a table in front of the couch) and fall into Bonnie. I blush furiously, and so does he.

(WARNING! THIS GETS A LITTLE DIRTY!)

I try to get up. I rub against Bonnie by accident, and he makes an odd noise in the back of his throat. For some reason, my face burns even redder. Is he alright? I quickly get off of him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask. Bonnie's face turns red then he jumps up and runs upstairs. What's his problem?

(DIRTY SCENE OVER!)

I sit back down and start to fall asleep. Then the door opens. I ignore it and close my eyes. Then someone grabs me and picks me up. I snap open my eyes and see Goldie. I grin and hug him tightly.

"Hey Goldie." I say, then see Freddy and Chica walking in too. Chica's holding up her phone. Is she taking a video of this? I decide that I don't care and wave. She and Freddy wave back. "Hey, can I ask you guys something?" They nod and walk (I get carried still) into the kitchen and Goldie lets me down.

"What is it?" Freddy asks. I explain what happened with Bonnie. When I'm done, their faces are flaming red. Chica grins and starts to leave.

"We agreed that you two would give him the talk, bye!" She says quickly and dashes upstairs. I turn to Freddy and Goldie. They sigh and look at the floor nervously.

(One long and EXTREMELY embarrassing conversation later)

I feel a little sick. Freddy and Goldie are still blushing.

"That...is gross. So you're saying that Bonnie was..." I trail off, and Freddy nods.

"Yeah."

"And that he..."

"Yep." I blush.

"Okay. Does that mean I should just avoid him, or something?" I ask. Goldie shakes his head.

"No, you don't have to. Just...if that happens again, and Bonnie runs upstairs, don't follow him until he comes back down." I nod and sit down, bringing a garbage can over by me.

**Authors Note: yuck, right? Hope you still liked it! See you later! As for what Freddy and Goldie told him, you figure it out! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:hey! Here are the poll results! Yes:6 votes! No:0 votes! Cool! I don't know if I'll make Ellie a protagonist or an antagonist yet, but I'm leaning towards the first. She'll show up in this chapter as a street kid, if you know what I mean. Enjoy!**

I open my eyes to see that I'm in Freddy's bed. I must've fallen asleep. I get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Chica's already fixing breakfast and Freddy is tapping his foot on the floor nervously. He gets up and hugs me.

"Morning! Did you sleep alright?" He asks. I nod and hug him back.

"Morning Dad. Is the social worker coming today?" Freddy sighs.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry. They won't be here until one o'clock, and it's nine right now." He tells me. I look outside a window by the sink.

"Hey, can I go for a walk?" I ask. Freddy looks like he's debating it. Chica rolls her eyes.

"Yes, just come back in about two hours. Okay?" She says. I grin and salute her before getting a jacket in my room. I head downstairs and out the door. When I pass Darryl's house, I wave just out of spite. I see Darryl looking out the window. He waves back, then walks away. Is he going to come outside? I speed up to a jog.

"I swear, if he's following me!" I say to myself as I reach town. I see a circle of people cheering loudly. I walk up to them and silently join the crowd. I've taught myself to blend in with people I don't know. I stay quiet and still, and no one sees me. I see a mean looking boy and a slender girl circling each other. The boy charges at the girl, but she roundhouse kick him in the face.

"Come on! Don't go easy on me!" The girl taunts. The boy growls and fakes a kick at her, then punches. She ducks, then uppercuts him. He falls to the ground, then looks at another boy next to me and nods. The kid next to me dashes into the ring and grabs the girl, holding her hands behind her back. The other boy gets up and starts hitting the girl in the stomach. I see a rock on the ground and throw it, hitting him in the side of the face. He turns around toward me and I stay still. His eyes pass right over me. Perfect. When he turns back around, I run at him and kick him in the base of his spine. He cries out, and I jump back.

"If you want to fight dirty, fine!" I say as the boy turns to me. "But just so you know" I continue, then let my voice take over,"I don't go down easy." The entire crowd turns to me as I grin so widely it probably looks like my face will split. The boy seems to recognize me.

"You're that crazy kid who sent Jackson to the hospital!" He exclaims. Jackson? The kid I beat up? I still smile.

"Don't worry, I went easy on him. You can tell I did, because he's alive! You want me to fight easy or hard?" I ask in a curious voice. My mood change seems to freak him out, and I use that chance to leap at him. He grabs my arm, but I twist around and kick him in the stomach. He punches me in the chest. I jump back then laugh. "Is that all you've got?" I ask. The girl breaks free and starts to beat the crap out of the other boy. Then I run at the boy and smack my hands over his ears. There's a loud POP, and he screams. The girl looks over at me, and her eyes widen. So do mine. We look EXACTLY alike. Same red hair, same face, same eyes. Then she blinks and pushes the boy to the ground, and he runs off. She sees the other boy on the ground, his ears bleeding.

"Nice! Come on!" She exclaims, and we run through the crowd. She leads me into what looks like an abandoned store. It has a bed and blankets in the middle of the room, and the shelves are still stocked with canned food.

"Cool! Do you hang out here all the time?" I ask. She smiles wryly.

"Dude, I LIVE here. Of course I'm here all the time." She tells me. I nod and see a stash of candy on one shelf. I take a bar and check the expiration date. Two weeks from now. I open it and offer her one half. She takes it and we eat. I notice that we even eat chocolate the same way. We chew it slowly, savoring it. Then we swallow.

"Wow. We do everything alike from eating to fighting!" I exclaim. She nods then holds her hand out.

"I'm Ellie. What's your name?" She asks. I crack up.

"Eli!" I say, and we both laugh.

"It's like we're twins!" Ellie exclaims. I nod, still grinning.

"I bet if we cut your hair, you would pass for me." I tell her, pointing at her long hair that's in two ponytails (A/N:like Ayumi from CP). She laughs.

"Hey! Sometime you should take me to your house! We'll both get a hat on, and I'll tuck my hair into mine. Then we'll see if they can tell who's who!" She says. I grin.

"Awesome! I'll take you now! Let's go!" I tell her. She nods and we walk towards my house.

"Cool necklaces!" She says. I smile.

"My brother and my...boyfriend gave them to me." I tell her uneasily, but she laughs.

"Yet another thing that makes us the same. I'm a lesbian." She says. I grin evilly.

"Hey! I dare you to kiss my boyfriend! On the cheek, of course." I reply. She grins back as we reach the front door. I open the door quietly and check to make sure that no one will see us. I hear music, so they must be practicing. I lead Ellie up to my room. I find two baseball caps and we put them on. Ellie stuffs her hair into it until we both look like me. Then we walk down to the basement. I stop and have Ellie try to mimic my voice. She does so perfectly. Then we head in and clap at the music. Everyone stops and stares at us. Ellie and I speak simultaneously.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend, Ellie! We look alike, don't we?" They stare at us. Then Ellie walks up to Bonnie and kisses him on the cheek, then mimics me perfectly.

"Did you miss me?" She asks in my voice. Bonnie doesn't reply as I kiss him on the other cheek.

"Did you miss me?" I ask. We both crack up as he blushes.

"You're such a silly Bunnie! No, you're MY silly Bunnie!" We exclaim in unison. Freddy glares.

"Alright, enough Eli." He says. We walk over to him and hug him at the same time.

"Hi Dad!" We both say. Freddy looks at me.

"Seriously, stop." He says to me. Ellie takes his hand.

"No, Freddy! I'm Eli, THAT'S Ellie!" She says. Freddy looks confused now. Great. We turn to Foxy, who's also staring at us from his seat by the stage. We hop off of the stage and run over to him.

"Foxy! You still need to take me back to the library!" We tell him. Then Chica walks over and takes our hats off. Ellie's hair tumbles down. She glares playfully and speaks in her regular voice.

"Aww, you're no fun!" She says. Then we both laugh our heads off and fist bump. Bonnie blushes again.

"Uhh...wow. I was kissed by my boyfriend and a girl he found and is suddenly best friends with." He says. Hiro smiles.

"Bonnie here's a regular Casanova!" He exclaims. Bonnie glares as we all laugh. I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips.

"Aww, are you mad at me?' I ask. He sighs and shakes his head. Ellie claps.

"Wonderful performance of PDA!" She says as someone knocks on the door. Freddy looks at his watch.

"Crap! The social worker! Come on!" He exclaims. Everyone neatly puts away their instruments and walks into the living room and kitchen. Freddy opens the door and a slender, middle-aged woman walks in.

"Hello. Fred Fazbear?" She asks. Freddy nods and smiles.

"Yes." He says.

"I'm here to make sure that Eli's in a good home. I'm a good friend of Mr. Jackson's. Now, shall we begin the inspection?" She asks with a smile.

**Authors Note: I'm picturing a creepy British lady. *shivers* Anyway, I hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: sup! Just so everyone knows, the toy animatronics (including Marionette and BB) WILL show up in the story! And shout out to CrazyFictionz (did I get that right? I'm sorry if I haven't) for leaving a super nice review for Because I Love You! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

Okay, it's official. This lady is just plain scary! Even my voice gets chills (did that make sense?) at the judgmental, almost condescending way she looks at everyone and everything inside this house. Sometimes, she'll write something on a clipboard. Once, sher looked between Ellie and me, which made us both shiver. Then she turns to us.

"I would like to speak with Eli in private." She says._ Ah, crap! I wish I had a gun!_ You are so weird. I follow her upstairs to my room.

"Would you like to sit down?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No thank you. I just need to ask a few questions." She says. I nod.

"Alright."

"Are you happy here?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply without hesitation.

"Has Freddy or anyone else hurt you?" I debate on how I should answer. 'Tell the truth' is what Goldie told me. I lie anyway, knowing it's going to come back to bite me later.

"No! Never!" I exclaim. She nods.

"How often do they feed you?" She asks.

"Usually twice. Breakfast and supper. We can all cook anyway, so if we get hungry in between, we fix it ourselves." She writes down on that clipboard before thanking me and heading downstairs. She leaves after shaking hands with Goldie and Freddy.

"You might want to wash those hands." Ellie advises as the social worker drives away.

"Why?" Freddy asks. Ellie grins.

"Because I swear to God, she's got bugs crawling in her hair." Freddy and Goldie roll their eyes, but go wash their hands anyway. I walk up and stand between them.

"Hey buddy." Freddy says. I lean against him.

"Do you guys promise that you won't let them take me back?" I ask quietly. They both hug me tightly.

"We won't." He tells me.

"Swear to me!" I say. They smile and speak at the same time.

"We swear." I pull away from them. Goldie ruffles my hair.

"You're a good kid." He says. I smile.

"I love you guys." They grin.

"Love you too." Ellie walks in.

"Hey Eli! I have to go." She says.

"You can spend the night here!" I say without thinking. Ellie shakes her head.

"I already have a few friends that'll let me. The closest one to here is named Ronnie. Know him?" She asks. I stare.

"Uhh, you could say that. I hope we're friends, but he's my ex boyfriend." I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my God! You're that boy he's always talking about? I thought you'd look different!" She exclaims.

"Why?" I ask. She looks me up and down.

"I didn't think you'd be my male doppelganger*." She explains.

"Bonnie and I'll take you there." I say. Bonnie throws me a look, but I ignore him. Ellie grins.

"Really?" She asks. I nod and we head out to Bonnie's car. Bonnie follows, muttering swear words under his breath.

"If you're cussing me out, I'm afraid I'll have to tell Freddy~!" I call back cheerfully. He sighs and gets in the car. Ellie and I are in the back.

"Have you ever heard of a game called 20 Questions?" Ellie asks me.

"Yeah, but I've never played." I reply.

"Just think of something but don't tell me what it is." Okay, umm...pomegranate!

"Okay, got it."

"Is it alive?"

"Not sure. Probably."

"Is it a plant?"

"Yep."

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Fruit?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...banana?"

"Nope."

"Apple?"

"Nada."

"...pomegranate!"

"Yes! We have a winner!" Just then, Bonnie pulls up to Ronnie's house.

"Alright, get out." Bonnie says bluntly. I slap his arm.

"Don't be rude!" I say. Ellie smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later!" She calls as she runs toward the front door. I crawl up to the passenger seat as we head back home.

"Are you mad because I made you go?" I ask softly. He doesn't answer. "Bonnie?"

"No, I'm not." He finally says.

"But SOMETHING'S wrong! Tell me what it is!" I exclaim.

"Nothing you need to get so worried about." He says. I grin.

"You want me to make you feel better?" I ask (A/N:not meant to be dirty!). He shakes his head. I crawl onto his lap, making sure he can still see the road. I curl up and nuzzle his neck.

"Eli, get off." He says. I ignore him and kiss his jaw.

"I love you." I tell him. He growls in annoyance, which causes my heart to sting. He's mad at me. Tears start to build up, and I press my face into his neck. "Please don't be mad."

"I wouldn't be if you would just get off!" He exclaims. I shake my head.

"I just want you to be happy." I whisper.

"Then GET OFF!" He yells and pushes me back into the passenger seat. A sob builds up in my throat. I grab the steering wheel, and he stops the car. I kick open the door, jump out, and run as fast as I can.

"Eli, come back!" Bonnie yells after me. I keep running, not looking back. I crash into a large, hard body and fall to the ground. I look up to see a tall, muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes...Freddy! I latch onto him and cry my eyes out. When I pull away, I realize that he's not Freddy. His eyes are light blue, and his hair is a lighter shade of brown. My face burns and I step back.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else." I mutter, then run past him. He grabs my arm, and I yelp.

"Wait, are you Eli?" He asks. I turn.

"Yes..." I say. He smiles.

"My names Frederick. I'm a friend of Ellie's." He introduces himself. I wipe the rest of the tears off and try to smile, but fail. "I'll take you to my house. You can call your family there." Frederick offers. I reluctantly nod, hoping that this isn't a trap.

/time skip/

We get to his house. It's a little bigger than Freddy's, and the paint is blue. I let him lead me inside. It's definitely messier than Freddy's! There are a few children's toys lying around, and some video games are EVERYWHERE. Frederick leads me to the kitchen, where a bunch of people are talking loudly. My head starts to pound.

"Everyone!" Frederick says. They quiet down. He motions to me. "I'd like you to meet Eli. He's Ellie's friend." One of them, a blonde girl that looks like Chica (but a bit thinner and has a pink skirt on) smiles.

"Hello! My name's Chia." She says. A small boy wearing a striped shirt and helicopter hat runs up to me, a wide grin on his face. He has a balloon tied around his wrist.

"Hi! My name's BB!" He tells me. I smile nervously. Then I see a tall, thin boy with a pale face and red cheeks and wearing all black staring at me. Out of habit, I cover my left eye. He smiles, but doesn't speak. He just makes a few gestures with his hands. Is that sign language? Chia looks at him, then turns back to me.

"This is Marion. He says that you don't have to cover your eye, Ellie has the same kind. He thinks it's cool." I nod. Frederick looks around.

"Ellie and Ronnie will be here soon, so we should probably clean up." He says. Everyone else groans, but I whirl around to face him.

"Thank GOD! I thought you'd never say that!" I exclaim, then dash into the living room and clean the whole mess up in less than five minutes. When I turn back around, everyone is staring at me.

"Wooooow." BB says in amazement. Frederick smiles.

"If Ellie were here, you two could probably clean this house until it's spotless in ten minutes!" He exclaims. I blush.

"I think we should keep him around." Chia says. Then the door opens. I turn to see Ronnie and Ellie. Ellie grins when she sees me, but Ronnie looks a little uncomfortable.

"Hey! I see you're just as OCD as I am!" She exclaims. I wave nervously at Ronnie, then smile when his eyes dart around.

"Bonnie's not here." I tell him. He visibly relaxes and takes my arm.

"Well then, I want to show you the wonders of video games." He says. I think everyone in the house gasps. BB jumps up and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED A VIDEO GAME?!" He shouts. Ellie looks almost disgusted.

"Well, I guess we found something that makes us different. And I really wish it wasn't this." She says. Chia looks at Ronnie.

"Show him The Walking Dead first." She commands. He mocks a salute and puts the game in.

**Authors Note: there you go! Hope you all liked it! *: a doppelganger is an exact double. Review please! See ya later guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors** Note: hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be some Ronnie/Eli fluff, but nothing romantic. Enjoy!**

"Wait, wait, wait. What button do I press?" I ask in a panicky voice as a zombie tries to eat me and a red arrow pops up on screen.

"The left control stick, push it back!" Ellie exclaims, then groans as I die for the tenth time. BB laughs.

"Wow, you suck!" He tells me. Marion smacks the back of his head. "Hey!" Ronnie and Chia try to hold in their laughter. Ellie rolls her eyes and teaches me how to use everything.

"You know what? I give up." I say, handing Ellie the controller. Then I walk into the kitchen. Ronnie follows me.

"You okay?" He asks. I turn to him.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." I tell him. He nods.

"Are you happy with Bonnie?" I groan.

"Ronnie please, don't start." I whine, sitting down.

"I want to know if you're happy with him. That's all." I sigh.

"Yes! I'm happy! Can you just shut up about it now?!" I ask exasperatedly. Ronnie sits by me.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure you're happy. That's all I want." He says quietly. I hug him.

"You're a good friend." I reply. He grins.

"Glad you think so. I don't think Goldie does." I frown.

"What did he say to you?" Ronnie looks serious.

"He pretty much gave me a lot of reasons to not be with you." I feel anxious.

"Like what?"

"That you were crazy. That you don't know what you want. That you have panic problems. To name a few." I feel sad, hurt, and angry. Goldie told Ronnie that I was crazy just so Ronnie wouldn't date me? I stand up and walk to the front door.

"I've got to go." BB grabs my arm.

"But you just got here!" He says. I throw him a death glare. He steps back. Ellie stands up.

"Just calm down. Don't get mad."

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE MAD! DID GOLDIE TELL YOU I WAS CRAZY TOO?! HE TOLD RONNIE THAT I WAS CRAZY!" Ellie's eyes are wide. BB mutters something. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SNOTTY BRAT?!" He flinches. I growl and go outside.

"Eli wait!" Ronnie calls. I turn around and hug him, tears exploding from my eyes. He seems surprised, but hugs back. I press my face in his shoulder and cry harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" I sob. He rubs my back.

"Why would I hate you?" He asks softly.

"Because I cheated on you! I was with Bonnie WHILE WE WERE DATING!" I scream. He stiffens, so I pull away and run as fast as I can. This time, he doesn't call me back. He doesn't want to now. Now he hates me. Goldie called me crazy, Bonnie yelled at me, and Ronnie hates me._ IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! YOU CAN'T BLAME AYONE ELSE FOR THIS! YOU ARE CRAZY! BONNIE AND RONNIE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE YOU! "_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yell. I stop and land on my knees.

"Eli?" I look up to see Goldie and Bonnie walking to me from the front porch. I ran all the way here? Then the screaming starts. It's a high pitched, demonic screech that doesn't stop. I see a rock on the ground by me and pick it up. It's as big as my palm, and sharp at one end. All of the voices, the screaming...they're all coming from my left eye. I know it. So I raise the rock up above my eye, the pointed end facing me.

"Eli! What're you doing?!" Bonnie yells. I take a deep breath...and slam the rock into my eye. Pain explodes in me and rips out of my throat in a scream.

"Oh my God! Freddy! Call an ambulance!" Goldie shouts. I raise the rock again, realizing that my left eye won't open anymore. And the rock is bloodstained. Before I can slam it down again, someone knocks the rock out of my hand. Bonnie. He hugs me tightly as I hit him.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream. Bonnie only hugs me tighter. I give up and cry into his chest. Goldie tries to rub my back, but I lash out and hit him, then cling to Bonnie again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you mad!" I sob. He doesn't answer, just starts rocking me back and forth. I hear sirens coming, and some people grab me. I scream and latch onto Bonnie. He pushes me off and they strap me down on something. They load me into the back of an ambulance and give me a shot. My eyes start to droop as Bonnie climbs in next to me. He takes my hand, and I notice that his shirt has a large, sark stain. Blood. I let my eyes close, and I fall asleep.

**Authors Note: dang! This is a lot more fast paced than the first one! Don't worry though, it'll slow back down! Hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: hey! I really left you hanging last chapter, huh? Well, here's the next one! Enjoy!**

When I wake up, I realize that only my right eye will open. So I open it and look around. I'm in a hospital again. I feel a little dizzy. How much blood did I lose?

"Hey buddy." I hear Freddy say. He moves to my right so I can see him. He has dark marks under his eyes. How long has it been since he slept? His eyes are red too.

"How long have I been here?" I ask. He takes my hand.

"About two days. You need to stop missing school, you know?" He asks jokingly, but neither of us laugh.

"What about my eye?" He looks unsure.

"The doctor said it should heal in a month or two. Until then, it's back to wearing an eyepatch." I squeeze his hand.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, don't they?" I ask quietly. Freddy sighs.

"I don't know how everyone else feels, but I don't think you are. Bonnie didn't want to visit." I feel my heart sting.

"Why? Is he still mad at me?"

"He said that he doesn't like seeing you like this. Especially when you were asleep. He said that you looked almost lifeless." He hugs me tightly.

"Do I have to go back to the orphanage?"

"No, you don't. And you don't have to go to an asylum either. I know you would've asked that next. Once they let you out of here, you're coming home."

"Can I call Bonnie? I want to talk to him." I whisper. Freddy nods, kissing my forehead. He pulls out his phone and dials a number, then holds the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bonnie. Yeah, he's okay. He wants to talk to you." Freddy hands me the phone and leaves the room.

"Eli? Are you feeling alright?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, Bunnie, I'm alright." I say to try and cheer him up. It doesn't work.

"What were you trying to do?! What were you thinking?!" His voice doesn't sound angry, just upset.

"I was trying to make them stop." I tell him.

"Eli, I don't think having a voice in your head makes you crazy. But you didn't have to try to gouge out your eye!"

"And because Ronnie hates me, and Goldie called me crazy, and you were mad at me." Tears are in my eyes. Bonnie's silent.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad because you always seem to want to hang out with Ronnie."

"Doesn't that mean you were mad at me?"

"No! It doesn't! Just listen for a minute!"

"...sorry..." Bonnie sighs.

"Me too. I just want you to know, I love you more than anything. I'll come and visit today, alright?"

"Okay. I love you too Bunnie." This time he laughs.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." I hang up. I call Freddy in. He takes the phone and sits by me, stroking my hair. "You need rest." I tell him. He laughs.

"I can't. As much as I worry about you, I won't get two seconds of sleep."

"I'm fine. Just go to sleep." I say. He shakes his head, but lies down on the couch next to the bed anyway.

"I love you buddy."

"I love you too Daddy."

/time skip/

I get bored and look around. There's a book beside my bed, on a desk. I look at it. It says 'Carrie'. It also has a note on it. 'Took your book back and got you another. Hope you like it. Love you kid'. Foxy. I smile.

"I love you too Foxy." I mutter. Then the door opens. I look up and see Ellie coming in.

"Hey. You feeling alright?" She asks. I shrug.

"I've been better. How's Ronnie doing? And the others?" Ellie smiles, but it's forced.

"They're okay. Ronnie's really beating himself up about this. He's convinced it's his fault."

"That I cheated on him, or that I tried to stab out my eye?"

"The second one. He wasn't happy about the cheating thing either, though." I sigh.

"I didn't think he'd be thrilled." Ellie smiles for real now.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon, and we'll get into a good old-fashioned street fight! That eye looks tough." She tells me.

"What does it look like?" Ellie finds a mirror and shows me. My eyelid is a reddish pink color, like a scar. I wonder what my actual eye looks like. I decide not to find out.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." She says. A few minutes after she leaves, I start to fall asleep. Then the door opens again. I keep my eyes closed until I feel someone's lips on mine. I open them. Bonnie. He pulls away and smiles softly.

"Hey. You tired? I'll come tomorrow if you want to go to sleep." I shake my head and kiss him.

"No, you can stay." I tell him. He grins.

"I'll have to sleep on the floor. There's no way that big lug over there'll get up!" He jokes. I laugh, then look at Freddy.

"I hope he didn't hear that." I say. Freddy's eyes open, and he grins.

"I did. I think I'll just leave." He says. He gets up and hugs me before going. Bonnie pushes the couch over until it's against my bed.

"There. Now I'll be right next to you. If you have a nightmare, just shake me awake." He tells me. He kisses me for a long time. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away.

"I love you." I say. He smiles and lies down.

"Love you too."

**Authors Note: lots of fluff to make up for the last chapters gore factor. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: hey guys! To Jason Murderday, your OC will appear later in the story. Enjoy the chapter!**

I wake up shivering. God, why is it so cold in here? I wish I could lie down with Bonnie. There's no IV thing connected to my arm anymore, and I see some clothes on a chair. I get up carefully. It feels weird to be walking after days of lying down. I get dressed in the bathroom, then walk to the couch. There's barely enough room for both of us. I lie down next to him and shiver at the cold again. I press against Bonnie, and he wraps an arm around me tightly.

"I love you." He mutters. I smile and kiss him. Even half asleep, he kisses back.

"I love you too." I whisper. He grins and opens his eyes, then kisses my nose.

"Yeah, just not as much." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? And what would you do if I asked for you to prove that you love me?" I ask. Bonnie's face turns serious.

"I'd do anything you wanted me to." He replies. That scares me a bit. I've never seen Bonnie hit anyone, but I HAVE seen him angry. It terrified me.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask. He leans his head down and nuzzles my neck, making me giggle.

"Yeah." He says.

"Don't fight my battles for me." He pulls away and we lock eyes. I'm the first to look away. Bonnie sighs.

"Are you scared of me?" He asks.

"Don't change the subject. Swear that you won't."

"...I swear." I nod and hug him.

"Thanks." He rubs my back.

"Yeah. No problem." I bite my lip.

"I told Ronnie about you and I being together while I was still dating him." I say. I don't miss the upward twitch of Bonnie's lips.

"How'd he take it?" He's full blown smiling now. I turn over.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Bonnie frowns and gets up.

"Fine. I'll just leave." He says. One thought runs through me that stops my breathing. He's mad at me. I dash at him and tackle hug him. He hits the ground, and I clutch onto his shirt tightly. Tears start streaming down my face.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whisper, my face in his chest. He hugs me so tightly I can hardly breath, but I don't care.

"I'm not mad at you, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you." He says, picking me up. I sob quietly and try to open both of my eyes. I do successfully, and Bonnie smiles. "Don't worry. That'll heal soon, and I promised I'd never leave you. Remember?" I nod, then get up and go to the bathroom mirror. My actual eye looks awful. It's a complete mess. I immediately close it.

"This won't heal soon, if it does at all." I say bitterly. Bonnie hugs me from behind and kisses my neck. I giggle. "Don't do that! It tickles!" I exclaim. He grins mischievously.

"Does it?" He asks innocently, then kisses there again. I push him lightly.

"Quit it!" I laugh. Bonnie stops and reaches around me to tickle my ribs. I hit the ground and laugh my head off as Bonnie tickles harder. Then he stops and kisses me hard. I kiss back.

"I love you." He says when we pull away. I grin and hug him.

"I know." I reply. He frowns, then his eyes flash and he pins me down. "Bonnie..." I say quietly. He growls.

"Are you going to say 'I love you' back? Or will I have to make you?" He asks lowly. I shiver and fear creeps up in me. I can't speak. I'm too scared. He glares. "I have to make you? Okay then." He leans down and grins. "This'll be fun~!" He starts to tickle me again, but twice as hard. The fear leaves and I start laughing again. He tickles me for a few minutes without stopping.

"Okay! Okay, I give up! I love you too!" I exclaim, struggling to breath. Bonnie stops tickling and kisses me. Softly this time. Then the door opens and I jump up, blushing. It's Foxy. He sees me, then looks at Bonnie. Then grins.

"Do I need to come back later?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, it's fine." He walks over and hugs me tightly.

"You alright kid?" He whispers softly. I nod and hug him back. He kisses my head. "I'll bet you've had enough kisses for one day, huh?" He asks. I grin.

"Yeah. But trying to keep Bonnie from kissing me every two seconds is like trying to turn a crocodile into a vegan." I reply. Bonnie chooses that moment to stand up and kiss me again. "See?" I ask. Foxy laughs.

"I'm here to take you home." He tells me. Bonnie and I nod, then follow him to the front door. Foxy hands me an eyepatch. "You don't have to. But it's your decision." He says. I take it and wait until we're outside before I slip it onto Foxy's head.

"Ahoy, Captain Foxy!" I exclaim. He and Bonnie laugh. We get into Foxy's truck and drive toward home. Foxy speeds up when the hospital's out of sight.

"Hey Eli...have you ever been to a party? Like, a REAL party?" He asks. I shake my head. Bonnie scoffs.

"Don't listen to anything Foxy says. He's just feeding you a bunch of bull crap." Foxy glares.

"To my baby brother?! No way!" He replies. I frown.

"I'm not going to one either." Foxy raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, then. Be like that. I see how it is." He says.

"How what is?" I ask.

"Bonnie tells you not to listen to me, so you don't just like that. I thought you trusted me!" I roll my eyes and lean against his shoulder.

"You're just being dramatic. You know that I trust you." I say. Foxy grins.

"Then come to a party with me tonight! I promise I'll take you home if you don't have fun." He tells me. I bite my lip, thinking. Then I nod.

"Okay."

**Authors Note: alright, there it is! Hope you liked it! I haven't asked a question in awhile, so here's one: what'll happen at the party? You get an OC! And be as specific as possible! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: hey guys!** ** Only one OC! One of them didn't fit into the storyline well (sorry D:), but the other is good! Hope you guys like themchapter!**

I'm reading the new book Foxy gave me when the door opens. Foxy comes in and grins.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod and stand up. I follow him outside to his truck. I see Goldie talking to Bonnie and Freddy. I smile at him. He waves at me. I jump into the truck next to Foxy, and Bonnie comes over and gets in too.

"If I don't like it there, do you promise to take me home?" I ask. Foxy nods and starts the truck, then drives toward the high school.

"Yeah kid, I promise. If you can't find us, don't get scared. Bonnie and I will check on you every few minutes, so don't worry." He replies. I start to pick at my fingernails, and Foxy rubs my head.

"You'll be fine." Bonnie says. I nod as we pull up to the school and get out. I stop when I see a tall boy wearing an odd looking mask. He looks back and catches me staring. I look down and slip behind Foxy. We walk into the school gym, where the party is. It's crowded and noisy, but the music's loud enough to hear clearly. I him along to it and see a punch bowl on a table. I walk over and pour some into a cup. It doesn't taste bad at all! I drink about three cups of it.

"Take it easy. You'll get sick." A deep voice says behind me. I whirl around and see the masked boy from before. I nod nervously and turn away.

"Uh, thanks." I say. "What's your name?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Jason. Yours?"

"Eli." I look at the mask he's wearing and notice his dual shaded eyes. Cool!

"Why's your eye closed?" He asks in a bored, almost depressed tone. Come to think of it, that's the only tone he's used! I shrug.

"It's just an injury. It's usually black, but right now it's probably too meaty to tell." I reply. Jason nods, then takes off the mask. He's pretty handsome without it, but he has a creepy grin on his face that makes a chill run up my back. We stare each other down for a few seconds.

"Hey Eli!" A voice calls. I turn to see Naomi running toward me. Jason's smile drops. I wave back at her.

"Hey Naomi! What's up?" I ask. She grins.

"Nothing interesting. Who's your friend?" She asks.

"This is Jason." I reply and offer her some punch. She shakes her head and smiles at Jason.

"Oh yeah! I didn't recognize you without the mask!" Naomi exclaims. Jason smiles for real. It's a nice smile. Naomi looks back and laughs. "Hold on, I'll be back. Foxy's making a total idiot out of himself!" She runs off. I grin at Jason.

"You like her, don't you?" I ask. He glares, then puts his mask back on. My vision gets a little blurry. What the heck? I look at Jason's mask and reach to grab it. He grabs my wrist, and I giggle. He gives me a look.

"Are you okay?" He asks, letting go of my wrist. I shrug and laugh again as my head starts to buzz. Jason looks at the pinch and tries it. He grimaces.

"Someone spiked it." He mutters. I turn when I spot Darryl out of the corner of my eye. I run over to him before Jason can stop me.

"Hey Darry!" I exclaim as I stop unsteadily. Darryl looks a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I giggle. For some reason everything is just so freaking FUNNY! I grab his arm and pull him over to a coke machine.

"Can I have a dollar?" I ask. Darryl hands me one, and I try to put it in. But I keep missing the slot. It seems to move every time. I laugh as I fail for the fifth time. Darryl puts it in right, then clicks a button.

"There." He says when a Dr. Pepper can falls out. I grin and hug him.

"Thanks!" Then I turn serious. "I missed you." I say. He stares at me for a few seconds. Before I know it, he's kissing me.

"Eli?" A voice asks. I turn to see Bonnie watching us. Fear explodes in me. I try to run to him, but I can't even go in a straight line. I reach him and try to explain.

"I just asked him to buy me something...and then he kissed me. I didn't-" Bonnie coughs and wrinkles his nose.

"My God, are you DRUNK?!" He asks. I hug him, but he pushes me off. Foxy comes in then and sees me.

"What is it?" He asks. Bonnie glares at me.

"Eli's drunk!" He says. Foxy's eyes widen. He grabs my arm and drags me to the front door.

"Come on. We're going home." He tells me. I whine.

"Aww, but I was having fun!" Bonnie glares again.

"Having fun doing what? Cheating on me?!" He asks. I flinch, and Foxy stops.

"He kissed ME. I didn't kiss him." I say quietly. Foxy shakes his head and pushes me into the backseat.

"We'll deal with that later." He says.

/time skip/

When we get home, I try to get out of the truck. My foot slips, and I trip. Foxy catches me, and I lean on him. I giggle loudly.

"Thank you~!" I say cheerfully. He shakes his head and opens the door. Freddy stands up.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I giggle again.

"Hi Daddy!" I almost shout. Foxy flinches, since I'm right next to him. Freddy's face contorts into a harsh glare.

"IS HE DRUNK?!" He yells. Foxy nods grimly. Freddy grabs my arm roughly and drags me over to him. He coughs.

"Jesus! What did you drink?!" He asks. I shrug.

"I think my friend said something about the spike being punched. Sorry, the punch being spiked." I reply. Freddy turns around.

"I don't believe this!" He exclaims.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. Freddy whirls around, his eyes now indigo.

"It's going to take a LOT more than sorry to fix this! Just go to your room!" He starts to shout. Anger boils up in me.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yell. Freddy smacks me so hard that I hit the floor. I stare up at him. There's no guilt or remorse in his eyes. He grabs my arm and roughly drags me up to my room and throws me in. Then he slams the door. I feel tears pour down. With a surge of more anger, I grab my backpack and run out of my room. I throw it at Freddy and it hits his back. "I HATE YOU!" Then I run back into my room and lock the door. I burrow under the blankets on my bed and cry my eyes out.

**Authors Note: I feel so bad now! Still, I hope you liked it! Jason Murder day, I hope you liked your OC! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: hey guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

As soon as I wake up, I'm hit with a huge headache. My head pounds with every beat of my heart. I try to get up, but that only makes it worse. Then I feel my stomach lurch. I run out of my room, bumping into Chica in the hallway.

"Eli? What's wrong?" She asks. I land on my knees and pule into the toilet. Chica gasps. "Goldie! Eli's sick!" She yells. I throw up again, bile forcing its way up my throat. I spit it out, then throw up again. Tears start involuntarily pouring down. Goldie runs in, then kneels down and rubs my back. It makes me feel better, but barely. I puke again, my head still hurting.

"My head hurts." I whisper. Goldie a stands up for a second, then hands me a small pill. I swallow it dry and try to keep my stomach from ejecting the medicine. Someone else walks in.

"He's having a hangover." Freddy. I sob, then look at him. His eyes soften and he kneels down beside me. He hugs me loosely and rubs my back.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I cry into his shoulder. "I love you!" He sighs and strokes my hair.

"I know. I love you too." He says. I pull away when I feel my stomach start screwing up again. I puke, then flush the toilet. I keep crying.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" I say. Chica rubs my head.

"You want me to get Bonnie?" She asks softly. I nod shakily, then throw up. She leaves and Goldie rocks me back and forth in his arms. Bonnie comes in, and Goldie lets me go. I throw up in the toilet again. Bonnie kisses my head. I hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't kiss him! I'd never do that to you!" I sob. He hugs me back and nods.

"Yeah, I know. Love you." He mutters.

"I love you too." I whisper, then pull away and puke. Bonnie grins.

"Did you hate saying it that much?" He asks. I laugh tiredly. He laughs too. I make sure I won't puke again, then lean against Bonnie. He kisses my cheek softly.

"I'm sorry." I say again. He nods.

"Don't worry about it. I know you are. I'm sorry I've been a jerk these last few days." He tells me. I hear someone knock on the front door. I get up, but Bonnie picks me up and carries me to the couch, then lays me down. My head throbs a little, but the ache's almost gone. Bonnie opens the door.

"Hey Naomi! Who's this?" He asks. Naomi walks in with Jason. I grin at them.

"Hi! What's up?" I ask. Naomi winces.

"I stayed up until three this morning just driving around. It's a miracle I didn't wreck." She tells me. I look at Jason. I grin.

"So what exactly was in that punch?" I ask. Jason shrugs.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know what alcohol tastes like." He says. I blink.

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind." I reply. He rolls his eyes, and I wonder if he has that crazy grin all the time. "Hey, why don't you take that mask off?" I ask. He shakes his head, and I notice that he and Bonnie are staring each other down.

"Have we met before?" Bonnie asks. Jason shakes his head.

"No. I'd remember a guy with purple hair." He replies. I crack up, but stop when Bonnie glares. Freddy walks down and stares at Jason too.

"What's with the mask?" He asks. Jason turns around.

"I'd better leave. Nice to see you again Eli." He says, then leaves. Naomi looks confused. I shrug and stand up, then go into the kitchen. I pour some water into a cup and sip some, hoping to get the taste out of my mouth. Foxy walks in, stretching and yawning. He ruffles my hair.

"Did you get a hangover?" He asks, grinning. I nod, and his grin turns into a sympathetic frown. He hugs me. "It's my fault. I'm sorry I made you I go to that party." He says. I hug him back, then pour what's left of the water onto his head. He pulls away in surprise, and I laugh. He tackles me to the floor and tickles my ribs.

"No! Foxy stop! Foxy!" I yell, laughing. He smiles and keeps going. Chica and Naomi walk in with their phones in hand. Foxy grins and tickles harder. I squirm and try to get away. Naomi blocks me, a mischievous smirk on her face. Foxy rolls me over and keeps tickling, but changes to my neck. I scream with laughter. "FREDDY!" I yell. He runs in.

"What's wrong?" He asks, then laughs when he sees us. He grins evilly. "Foxy, move over." He says. Foxy grins and does so.

"Freddy, don't you dare!" I exclaim. Freddy starts on my ribs, and Foxy continues with my neck. I start coughing and laughing so hard that I start to cry. My face flushes bright red, and I kick at them.

"Goldie! A little help!" Freddy calls out. Goldie runs over and grabs my legs. The second he does, fear starts to seep in.

"Let go! Seriously, stop!" I yell. They keep going. "STOP IT!" I shout and punch Foxy. He falls back, and they stop. I get up and run upstairs. I run into Bonnie's room. He's not there, so I leap onto his bed and curl up under the blankets.

/time skip/

I hear the door open, and someone moves around for a few minutes. Then they pull the blankets off of me. Foxy.

"You alright kid?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He hugs me.

"Don't worry about it." He says. I press my face into his shoulder. Then Bonnie walks in.

"Uh, wow. In my bedroom?" He asks. I laugh.

**Authors Note: hey! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: hey guys! So I'm just making a filler chapter because I'm having a block. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

Foxy leaves Bonnie and me alone. He sits by me and stares. I blush and look away.

"What?" I ask quietly. He doesn't answer. I look back at him. He's still staring. Then he reaches his hand out and runs it through my hair, playing with it. I giggle at the tickly feeling. He smiles and kisses me softly.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" He asks. I blush harder and shake my head. "Well you are."

"Bonnie..." I say, my face burning. He kisses me again.

"See?" I scoot away from him. He stops smiling.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks. I nod. "You're scared of me." He states. I blink, then shake my head.

"I'm just not used to being told stuff like that." I mutter. He hugs me and rests his chin on my head, making me giggle.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I'd do anything for you." He whispers. I feel something hit the top of my head that's warm and wet. Is Bonnie crying? I try to pull away, but he doesn't let me.

"I love you too." I say quietly. He pulls away and looks at me. My left eye especially. I look away again. He gently turns my head back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Why are you looking at my eye? It's gross." I reply. He grins and kisses my nose.

"You're still beautiful to me." He mutters. I kiss him, then press my face against his neck. He hugs me.

"I'm lucky I have you." I whisper tiredly. He lies down, me still against him.

"Me too." He says.

**Authors Note: So. Freaking. FLUFFY! Hope you all liked it!**

"What's wrong?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I'm baaaack! Had a little block, but I'm over it now! Thanks CraftyFictionz! Enjoy guys!**

I open my eyes to see that Bonnie's not there. I yawn and walk downstairs. I see Goldie lying down on the couch. I see a note on the table and pick it up.

"Gone to grocery store. Back soon, Freddy." I read. I sigh and walk out to the front porch. I sit on the stairs and close my eyes as the wind blows over me. I hear footsteps and open my eyes. Darryl. I stand up and walk back to the door.

"Eli, wait! Just let me talk!" He calls. I turn to him.

"One minute, starting now." I say. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...what you said meant a lot to me. I know you're with someone, but...I just wanted..." He trails off. I frown.

"What? You just what?" I ask. He sighs.

"I just wanted to get you to love me again." He whispers. I feel a cold sting in my chest.

"Your minute's up." I say quietly, then go inside. Goldie's not on the couch. I walk into the kitchen to see him reading a note with shaky hands. He looks angry, his jaw clenched and his eyes dark. I walk in, and he puts the paper down.

"Hey." He says tiredly. I smile tentatively.

"Hi. Did you sleep good?" I ask. He laughs dryly.

"About as good as I can, considering the circumstances." He replies. I sit down and lean against his arm.

"I got you guys in trouble, didn't I?" He kisses my head.

"They don't think it was self-inflicted. They think that one of us did it. Bonnie's at the top of the list because of the blood on his shirt." I feel tears fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He hugs me.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault." He says.

"Why did you tell Ronnie I'm crazy?" I ask. He stiffens.

"I didn't. I said you sometimes act crazy." He answers. I frown.

"Isn't that the same?" He makes an irritated growl, and I wince.

"No! It's not! Why does it even matter?! You broke up with him!" He says frustratedly.

"Because you called me crazy just so that he wouldn't date me!" I stand up and walk upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"What do you care?!" I yell. I grab a jacket and head to the front door.

"Eli! Get back here!" He shouts. I ignore him and walk outside towards town.

"Ignorant jerk." I mutter. I walk into town, trying to remember where Ellie's 'hideout' is. I turn the corner and hit someone. I fall back and hit the ground, wincing as I land on the concrete. "What's your problem?!" I ask. A tall boy with black hair is in front of me. He's wearing ear buds, but he takes them out and offers me a hand. I take it and stand up.

"You alright?" He asks. I nod, then walk past him. "Hey wait! What's your name?" He asks.

"Eli." I say without looking back.

"I'm Jack." He tells me. I keep walking until I reach the store Ellie stays in. It's completely ransacked. I run in to see Ellie lying down on the floor with bruises and a black eye.

**Authors Note: too short? Sorry if it is! There was a typo in the last chapter, that's why it said what's wrong under the A/N. Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: hey! The poll results are in! Springtrap is going to be a character! What role he plays shall remain a mystery~! Enjoy!**

"Ellie!" I yell, running to her. I shake her hard. "Ellie, wake up!" She doesn't move. I run outside to chase after Jack. I see him walking down the street. "JACK!" I yell. He turns around and waves.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks.

"I need your help!" I exclaim. "Call a hospital!" His eyes widen.

"What happened?" He asks.

"My friend's passed out! She won't wake up!" I tell him. He pulls out his phone and follows me to the store. Ellie's still on the floor. But now she's moving. Jack puts the phone away as I sigh in relief. Ellie opens her eyes and sits up.

"Ugh, ouch." She says. I help her up.

"What happened?" I ask. She frowns bitterly.

"Remember that guy we beat up? He decided to bring his whole gang over. Coward can't even fight fair." She replies, then smiles at Jack. "Hey. Who're you?" She asks.

"Jack. Are you alright?" He replies. Ellie nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says. We head outside and walk toward my house. I see a car pass by slowly, and it stops by us. The driver rolls the window down.

"Need a ride?" He asks. Mike!

"Yeah. We need to get my friend home." I tell him. Ellie and I get in the car. I say goodbye to Jack, and we drive away.

/time skip/

"My house is on the next left." Ellie says. Mike nods and turns into the driveway. Ellie says bye to me and goes inside. I crawl into the front as Mike backs out and drives toward Freddy's house.

"So how've you been?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Nothing really. You?" He asks nervously. I furrow my brows and look at him carefully. Is he wearing makeup? I reach over and rub it off. Mike winces as I do. When I'm done, I see that Mike has a black eye. A really bad one.

"My God! How'd that happen?!" I ask. He looks away.

"I...fell..." He lies. I roll my eyes.

"And landed on your eye? What REALLY happened?" He stops in front of my house. I reluctantly climb out. He drives away, and I go inside. Everyone's there, in the kitchen. I see them reading the same letter that Goldie was. "Hey guys!" I say. Bonnie looks up at me and fakes a grin.

"Hey!" He replies, walking over and kissing me. I frown and look at Freddy, who folds up the paper and stuffs it into his pocket.

"I already know what it is. They think that Bonnie stabbed my eye instead of me." I tell him. Everyone freezes, then looks at Goldie. Freddy growls.

"You told him?!" He asks. Goldie glares.

"He would've found out sooner or later!" Chica sighs.

"Can we please not argue? This isn't the time." She says. Freddy and Goldie stop talking, but keep throwing each other dirty looks. Bonnie takes my hand and leads me to his room. I sit down on the bed while he just paces back and forth.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. He turns to me and sits down.

"What do you mean?" He asks. I look at him.

"This is my fault." I reply. He hugs and kisses me.

"No it's not. None of this is. I'm the one who was yelling because I was jealous." He tells me. I curl up against him. He lies down with me next to him. After a minute, he grins and gets up. "I'll be right back." He tells me. He goes outside and comes back with my rabbit plushie. He gives it to me. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say." He says. I nod and shut my eyes. I hear Bonnie moving around for a little while.

"What're you doing?" I ask. He doesn't say anything.

"Alright, open your eyes!" He finally tells me. I open them. Bonnie's wearing a lavender dress shirt with a dark purple vest. He's also wearing purple dress pants and a dark red bow tie. And on top of his head are fake, purple rabbit ears. He looks just like the plushie. I laugh so hard that I can't breathe. He laughs too. I walk over and tug on one of the ears.

"You look so cute! Like a big purple bunny!" I say. He laughs again. "Stay here!" I tell him, then dash to the kitchen. Chica and Foxy are talking. "Chica! Come upstairs and bring your phone!" I say. She runs after me and sees Bonnie. She giggles and raises up her phone to take a picture. I stand by Bonnie, but he pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around me. She takes a photo. I lean against him, the side of my face pressed against his chest. Before Chica takes another picture, I mutter one thing to him.

"My silly Bunnie."

**Authors Note: hey! Just to warn you, at some point in this story I'll make a wrong ending (like in Corpse Party). But I'm not saying when! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So, I said that there's going to be Foxy/Mike. And it'll start here! Along with some Bonnie/Eli fluff. And guys, stop asking if I'm gay please! I'm not, I just like writing male/male stories! Do I have to be gay to like that? Anyway, enjoy!**

When Chica leaves, I tug one of Bonnie's fake ears again.

"You look so cute as a bunny!" I tell him. He grins and kisses my nose.

"You look cute all the time." He replies. I giggle when he nuzzles my neck, which REALLY tickles. I push at him, but he doesn't move.

"Bonnie, stop!" I laugh. He still refuses. I push him off, still laughing. He raises his hands in surrender. I turn around and look out the window. I see Mike's car pull in. Bonnie grabs me from behind and picks me up bridal style. I laugh as he sits down on the bed and kisses me. "Stop!" I say. He makes a whimpering noise and hugs me tightly.

"Aww, but I like doing this with you. You're too adorable!" He mutters. I get off of him and go downstairs to the front door. I open it just as Mike knocks. I gape at him. He's bruised, cut, and bleeding.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, then lead him inside. I tell him to sit down and run to Chica's room. "Chica! I need your help!" I call.

/time skip/

When we help Mike with his injuries, Foxy begins the interrogation.

"How did this happen? And no bull crap." He says. Mike looks away.

"I...I just-" Foxy interrupts him.

"Don't you DARE lie to me! What really happened to you?!" Mike flinches.

"D-dont hurt me." He whispers quickly. We freeze.

"Mikey...do your patents hit you?" I ask quietly. He nods slightly. Freddy leads me into the kitchen by the hand. He kneels down in front of me.

"Listen...I know I've hit you before..." He says. I frown as he continues. "But I'd never hurt you like that. I promise." I nod and hug him. Then Freddy walks into the living room. "Alright guys, let Mike rest." He says. We all nod and clear out. I sit down on my bed and take off the necklace Bonnie gave me. I look at it and smile. Bonnie walks in and sits next to me.

"Do you really like it?" He asks. I grin and lean against him.

"I love it." I answer. He stands back up and leaves.

"I've got to take a shower. I'll be right back." He tells me. I nod and lie down.

/nightmare/

I'm in an office with a door on either side. A phone rings, then it goes to voicemail.

"Uh, hello? Wow, night four, I knew you could do it. Uh, when you get the chance, could you check the costumes in the back?" A man asks nervously. There's banging in the background. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I've always wondered what's in those heads back there. I'll try to hold out until somebody checks." Now a song plays and there's groaning. "Uh oh." A deep, gravelly roar. Then silence. I hear footsteps outside the left door. I see a light button and press it. A purple rabbit animatronic is standing in the doorway. I yelp and fall back. Then I click a red button and the door closes. Then I close the other door. I hear a deep, slow laugh and footsteps.

"Eli..." A voice whispers. I whirl around to the right door.

"Freddy?" I call out.

"Just open the door Eli. I promised I wouldn't hurt you didn't I?" Freddy says. I hesitate and bite my lip. Then I hear garbled words and static. I turn to see a yellow bear sitting on the floor.

"What the heck?" I ask. It leaps at me, roaring.

/end of nightmare/

I jolt up, panting. Then I notice that Bonnie's lying next to me. I press against him and cry silently. Why won't these nightmares stop?! Bonnie opens his eyes halfway.

"Nightmare again?" He asks. I nod, and he strokes my hair. "You shouldn't be having so many. It's a strain." He says. I take a deep breath and relax.

"I love you." I mutter. He kisses me softly.

"Love you too."

**Authors Note: Alright! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: hey! You know what, I've decided that I'll take ONE more OC for this story! The question is at the end note as usual. Enjoy!**

I open my eyes and only see a gray shirt. I look up to see Bonnie sleeping with his hair mussed.

"God, why do you have to be so cute?" I mutter. Then I reach up and try to smooth it down. It doesn't work. How the heck does he do this himself?! He hums and smiles in his sleep. I kiss him and get up. Then I walk downstairs and see Mike still asleep on the couch. Foxy's sitting next to him and biting his lip worriedly. "Morning Foxy." I say. He grins and waves. Someone knocks on the door. I walk over and open it. Ronnie! I slip out onto the front porch.

"Hey." He says. I grin.

"Hey. How's Ellie?" I ask. He nods.

"Good. Uh...so I was just wondering...would you like to-"

"This sounds a LOT like you're asking me out." I interrupt. Ronnie blushes furiously.

"That's not what I mean! There's a..." He trails off. Then he sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I want to know if you'd like to hang out with Ellie and I today. And we invited Naomi, Shinyu, Hiro, and Jason." He tells me. I nod and smile.

"Yeah, sure! That sounds fun!" He grins widely. I follow him to his car and climb in.

"They're meeting us at the mall." He says. I blink.

"What's fun about the mall?" I ask. He laughs mischievously.

"You'll find out."

/time skip/

We pull in and see Naomi, Shinyu, Ellie, Hiro, and Jason arguing. Well, I think Jason's arguing. He's wearing that mask. They see us and stop.

"Hey! What's up?" Hiro asks. I grin.

"Good! What are you guys arguing about?" I reply. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"What to do first. I think we should just look around and splurge on whatever we find. Ellie and Hiro want to prank random people." She says. Ronnie and I grin.

"Pranking!" We both exclaim. Naomi and Shinyu glare, while Hiro and Ellie cheer. Jason seems indifferent. We run to the second floor.

"What do we do?" Ellie asks. I hum, then see a fruit stand and grin.

"Do you have ten dollars?" I ask. Hiro gives me a ten. I buy some plums. Everyone else looks confused. I eat the pit out, then lean over the railing. A fat, middle aged man in a suit walks under me. I spit out the pit onto his head. Then I drag everyone back as he yells. We laugh and Ellie high fives me. We continue to repeat this until we run out, then we look through different shops. I see a drawing pad and ask Ronnie for it. He buys it without hesitation. Naomi buys a necklace. Finally we go by a music store. I see a bright red guitar. My God, Bonnie would love that! I check the price tag. Over $400!

"I'm going to guess you want to buy that for Bonnie?" Hiro asks. I nod sadly.

"I can't afford this, though." I reply. He hums.

"Well, maybe if we all pitch in we can buy it." He says. I grin.

"Yeah, maybe." I turn to him. "What time is it?" He looks at his phone.

"About 12:30. Why?" He asks. I frown.

"I should probably get home." I say. I tell Ronnie and we leave. When we get to my house, I grin. "I had a lot of fun." I tell him. He nods and I go inside. Freddy looks at me from the couch. He stands up and walks over to me.

"And where were you?!" He asks angrily. I flinch as he grabs my arm.

"I was with a friend." I say. He growls, his eyes darkening.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I look away and shrug.

"I didn't think about it." I mutter.

"No, you obviously didn't! Do you have ANY idea how scared I was?!" He asks. I don't answer, just shake my head. "Answer me!" He almost yells.

"I'm sorry..." I mutter. He turns away.

"Just...just go to your room." He says quietly.

"But-" He whirls around and I jump back, my eyes wide. He freezes and just stares. I run upstairs to my room and lock the door. Then I start to draw without thinking. I have no idea what I'm doing either. When I'm done, I look at it. "What the heck?" I ask myself. It's the office from my dream...and there's a brown bear with blue eyes, a bow tie, and a top hat grabbing at something. It's grabbing at the edge of the paper, or at me. Someone knocks on the door, and I mlook at a clock. I've spent the last hour on that drawing?!

"Eli? Can I come in?" Freddy asks. I open the door. He comes in, and his eyes land on the drawing. "What's that?" He picks it up before I can take it. He stares at it for a long time. When he puts it down, he looks a little sad, and a little worried. "Eli?"

"Yes?" I ask nervously.

"Is this me?" He asks. I look at it and dodge the question.

"What makes you think that?" I ask back. He looks at it again.

"Because I have a hat and bow tie just like these." He says. I blurt the truth out.

"Yeah, it's you..." He sighs.

"I...I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" He asks. I freeze. 'I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?' I shiver and start to panic.

"Get...get out." I tell him. He blinks.

"What?" He asks. I push him, but it's like pushing a rock. He doesn't budge.

"Just get out. I...I need to be alone." I say. He backs up and closes the door.

"I love you." He mutters before leaving. I sit down and curl up on my bed.

/time skip/

At some point, the door opens and Goldie peers in.

"Hey. You want some food?" He asks softly. I nod, then start to draw again. This time, I draw the yellow bear I saw in my dream. I label it before I draw the rest. 'Goldie.' He walks in with a plate full of food. He sets it down and looks at the drawing. But I close the drawing pad before he can actually see the details.

"Thanks." I say quickly. He looks at me.

"Will you talk to Bonnie?" He asks. I shake my head, then instinctively draw 'Bonnie' on a new page. Goldie blinks, then leaves. I start to eat, then someone knocks. My vision flashes black and I throw open the door.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yell. It's Bonnie. He backs up.

"Sorry...I just wanted to check on you." He says. I pull him in and close the door back.

"Well, I feel like crap. And there's the nightmares about you guys, and-" He interrupts.

"Wait. WHAT about nightmares? They're about us?" He asks. My eyes widen, and my eyes flick over to the drawing pad. Bonnie grabs it and looks through it.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I leap at him. He jumps away and stares at me. Then he looks at the drawings again.

"What the heck?" He asks. I start to cry and yank the pad out of his hands. I push him out and slam the door. Then I sit down and breathe deeply.

"I really am crazy." I mutter.

**Authors Note: so. Freaking. Sad. Hope you still liked it! FINAL OC CONTEST QUESTION! Why does Eli have these dreams? PM or review your answer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: hey guys! The winner is Indagoblu! Great job! Enjoy the chapter!**

It's past midnight, and I haven't slept at all. I finally finished the drawing of Goldie and Bonnie. Someone opens the door and I stuff the pad under my pillow. It's Bonnie. He lies down next to me and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're a little warm." He says. I nod and bite my lip.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I got mad." I tell him. Bonnie looks at Bon-Bon (the plushie) and smiles.

"Are you glad I bought you that?" He asks. I grin and nod. He takes a deep breath. "Me too. Are you having trouble going to sleep?" I shrug and look away. He strokes my hair and his eyes cloud over with concern.

"I'm okay Bonnie. Don't worry." I say. He kisses me.

"Are you kidding me? It's my JOB to worry about you." He replies. I glare.

"Funny, I thought your job was to call me a whore!" He flinches and I look down. "I...I didn't mean that! I'm just tired and cranky and scared!" He looks at me.

"Scared? Of what?" He asks worriedly, then looks at my pillow. Before I can blink, he yanks it out from under me. I don't try to take it back as he flips through it. "Eli...what're these?" He asks lowly.

"Drawings..." I mutter in reply. He glares.

"No duh, drawings! Have you been doing this all night?!" I flinch and whimper.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! That's all we ever hear from you! Do you know how irritating that gets?!" He asks. I feel tears building up. He gets up and walks toward the door.

"Bonnie...please don't leave." I plead. He turns to me with a harsh glare.

"Grow up!" He exclaims. Then he leaves without another word. I break down and sob loudly. Then I feel anger rush through me. I jump out of bed and pound on Bonnie's door. He opens it, and I promptly smack him as hard as I can. He stumbles back.

"How's that for growing up you jerk?!" I ask. He blinks and stares at me.

"What're you talking about?" He asks. I blink and look into his room. No drawing pad. I run into my room. It's not there, so I reach under my pillow. It's right there. I start to shiver. Did I fall asleep? I look at a clock. It's eight in the morning! Bonnie walks in, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry!" I say quickly, hugging him. He hugs back and sighs.

"Another nightmare? Maybe you should see a doctor." He replies. I shake my head.

"No...no, I'm okay." I mutter. Then I kiss him. He kisses back. "I love you." I whisper. He pulls away.

"Love you too. I...I don't want to lose you." He says. I blink.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He sighs sadly.

"There's a court thing tomorrow about you...you know...stabbing your eye. They want to take you back to the orphanage." He tells me. My heart feels like it's been frozen. The blood drains from my face. Then I run downstairs into the kitchen. Freddy's making coffee. I tackle hug him and press my face to his chest.

"Woah! What's wrong?" He asks. I start to cry.

"Don't let them take me back!" I sob. "Please!" He hugs back tightly.

"I won't EVER let that happen. I promise." He replies.

**Authors Note: sorry if its short! Indagoblu, your OC will show up in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: hey guys! New chapter is here! To Jason Murderday, I couldn't find a way to for in your OCs back story, but he stays in. Hope I haven't upset you :( Anyway enjoy!**

I sit down in the living room and try to calm down. With varying degrees of success. Mike's already woken up, but Foxy refuses to let him leave. Even going as far as to watch him at all times. Freddy, Goldie, and Bonnie have been checking on me every few minutes. Chica's been faking indifference. She's being the mother I guess. Bonnie sits by me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I shrug and get to the front door.

"I'm going." I say. He rushes over to me.

"Where?" I sigh and open it.

"Town." I reply. Bonnie follows me.

"I'll come with you!" He says.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." I insist. He takes my hand.

"That's what you always say." I sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, whatever." I mutter.

/time skip/

We reach town and I look for a way to ditch Bonnie. I love him to death, but he's so paranoid! I decide to just talk to him and deal with it.

"I saw something yesterday I think you'll like!" I tell him. He grins, and I imagine rabbit ears perking up on his head.

"What is it?" He asks eagerly. I grin teasingly.

"You'll find out! If I can get it." I answer, then see a kid walking down the street towards us. I wave at him and smile. He smiles back and stops in front of us. I notice a scar running down his right eye. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." He says quietly. I grin, but Bonnie squeezes my hand.

"Hey! What's your name?" I ask. He looks down.

"Cameron." He answers.

"I'm Eli, and this is Bonnie." I tell him. He nods and I swear his face turns a little pink when he looks at Bonnie. Wait...oh. It seems like I'm not the only one who likes Bonnie! Bonnie starts to pull me past Cameron.

"See you around." Bonnie says. Cameron blinks, then nods and walks away. I glare at him.

"That was rude! What's your problem?" I ask. He stares at me.

"Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?" He asks in reply. I laugh.

"You're so clueless! He was staring at YOU!" I exclaim. He blinks.

"Really?" He asks. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you silly Bunnie!" I say. He grins and rubs my nose with his before kissing me.

"I need to give you a nickname." He tells me. I smile.

"Like what?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I'll work on it." He replies. Then he looks up and gets a sad look on his face. I see a boy walking toward us. He only has one arm. His eyes are purplish and his pupils white. He stops in front of us, not looking at Bonnie.

"Is this your new brother?" The boy asks. Bonnie nods wordlessly. I grin at the boy.

"What's your name? I'm Eli." I say. He smiles widely.

"My names Shackler, but you can call me Shaff." He replies. I look at Bonnie.

"Is this a friend of yours?" I ask. Bonnie bites his lip.

"Shaff...got into an accident. I hit him with my car." He mutters. I blink and stare at Shaff.

"...oh..." I say. Shaff grins.

"Well, I'll see you around Eli!" He says cheerfully. I nod and hear something behind me. I turn and see Shaff in front of me. I yelp and jump back. Shaff laughs.

"Told you I'd see you around!" He tells me, then walks off. I look at Bonnie. He grins.

"He did a magic trick. He's good, huh?" I nod, then sit down on a bench. Bonnie looks at something and grins. "Be right back!" He tells me, then runs off. I sigh and see a van coming by. It slows down and stops near me. The window rolls down and a guy with a purple hood over his head.

"Hey. Need a ride?" He asks. I blink, then shake my head. He stays silent for a minute. "Are you sure? It's no trouble."

"No thanks." I reply. Before I can blink, he jumps out and grabs me. I start to scream, but he covers my mouth and shoves me into the back of the van. I scream the second he releases me. He slaps me harshly and slams the door shut. I start to cry as he drives toward who knows where.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't cooperate!" He tells me. I start to hyperventilate and wish I had Bon-Bon. The man stops the car for a minute and grabs my shoulders gently. "Calm down. You'll be alright if you do what I say. And I'll take you home. Can you do that for me?" He asks calmly. I breathe in my nose and out my mouth for a few seconds, then nod.

"Y-yes." I stammer. He nods and turns around, then keeps driving. I curl up and cry silently.

**Authors Note: uh oh! This is bad! I think we all know who this is! But feel free to guess! You'll get a temporary OC that plays as this guy's 'partner'. Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: hey guys! Hers the Wrong End chapter! What you choose to do determines Eli's fate *creepy sadistic laugh* I'll give you instructions on what to do at the choosing time. Enjoy! And by the way, the kidnapper's name is Springtrap. As for why he was wearing a purple jacket...play through FNAF 3. Guest BudyBash got it right! Great job!**

After what feels like hours but could've been minutes, the van stops. The man turns to me.

"Alright, out. And don't try to run. There's no one out here for miles." He says. I look up at him and take a shudderry breath.

"What do you want from me?" I whisper. He sighs.

"You'll know soon enough. For now, just do what I say." He replies. I nod.

"Yes sir." I say. I open the back door and jump out, looking around. We're still in the countryside, but there are hardly any buildings where we are. The one we're parked in front of is a small building with boarded up windows and ivy growing on the walls. The man walks toward it and I follow him wordlessly, looking for a way to incapacitate him. Somehow, I don't think a roundhouse kick or hitting the back of his leg will do much.

"By the way, call me Springtrap." He tells me. I nod as we walk into the surprisingly well lit house. Springtrap takes off his hoodie and turns toward a couch. He's just as strong looking as Goldie and Freddy, but about Bonnie's age or maybe Foxy's. He has Goldie's hair color. He throws the jacket on the couch and turns to me. I just then notice that his left ear is missing. He looks a bit like Bonnie. He smiles wryly. "It's not polite to stare." He says. I shake my head and look away.

"Sorry." I mutter. He smiles and gestures to the couch. I hesitate, then sit down. He sits next to me.

"I bet you're wondering why I took you here, huh?" Springtrap asks. I nod, too scared to make a smart remark. I feel like I don't want to make him angry.

"Yes." I say. He nods.

"Well, I need your help. The dreams you've been having? They're real." He tells me. I blink.

"Really? And what do they have to do with me?" I ask. He smiles.

"Everything. You're like a radio antenna. You can do something called astral projection. That's when you enter someone else's body while dreaming. You've connected with another version of you. And I intend to find a way to enter that other universe. But I need your abilities to help me." He explains. I blink. This guy's crazy. I have to get out of here. He looks at a room. "Well, I'll explain the rest tomorrow. You can sleep in there." He tells me.

"...no!" I exclaim. His head snaps over to me.

"What was that?" He asks lowly. I jump up and take off toward the door. He grabs me and drags me to the room. He shoves me against the wall. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COOPERATING?! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT DON'T THINK I WON'T!" He yells. I flinch and nod.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I whisper. He suddenly let's me go and gently sets me down. He grabs my shoulders so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"It's okay. I am too. Just do what I tell you, and everything will be fine. I promise I'll take you back home, alright?" He says calmly. I nod and feel a tear fall down my face. He lets go and walks to the door. He smiles at me before shutting the door. I hear a lock click. I look at the old mattress. It has blankets and it's clean, so that's good. I see a light switch and flick it, then lie down.

/time skip/

I wait until I hear soft, almost nonexistent snoring in the other room before I get up. I see a wire lying on the floor and grab it. I carefully sneak to the door and pick the lock. Then I silently open it. I see Springtrap sleeping on the couch. There's a small knife on a table next to a cell phone. (A/N: Here's the instructions! If you want to take the knife, look for the paragraph labeled 'take knife and attack Springtrap.' If you want to get the phone, look for the paragraph labeled 'take phone and call for help.' Wrong End rated between high T and low M!)

**Take Knife And Attack Springtrap.**

I tiptoe over to the table and take the knife. Then I stand over Springtrap and raise it. The cell phone goes off, waking him up. He rolls over and sees me, then tackles me to the ground. I try to stab him, but he grabs the knife and tries to turn it around towards me. I fight him for it, but he's a lot stronger than me. He presses down and the knife sinks into my eye. I scream as a searing pain rushes through me. Springtrap pulls back, his eyes dark. He stands and walks away. I lie there, whimpering as my vision blurs.

"Bonnie..." I whisper. Then darkness covers me.

_Wrong End._

**Take Phone And Call For Help.**

I sneak over to the table and grab the phone. I turn it to silent just in case I can't reach them and they have to call back. Just then, the screen shows a caller ID. I ignore it and go back to the room. I remember Freddy's number and dial it. Freddy answers on the second ring as I push the bed against the door so that the headboard jams the knob.

"Hello?" Freddy asks. I feel tears explode from my eyes.

"Dad? Daddy?" I ask in reply.

"Eli? Are you alright? Where are you?" He questions me quickly.

"I'm okay, but I don't know where I am! A man that calls himself Springtrap-" Freddy interrupts.

"Springtrap?! He killed my parents!" Freddy exclaims angrily. My blood runs cold.

"Please help me Freddy! He took me to an old building outside of town!" I tell him.

"Alright, I think I know where that is! Find something to protect yourself! I'll call you back, okay?" He says.

"I...I love you Daddy." I whisper, still crying.

"I love you too." He replies, then hangs up. I look around, but only see the wire. I hear Springtrap groaning. He's waking up! I grab the wire and wrap it around the dorrknob and the bedpost. I twist tie it over until I can't anymore, then try to knock out the window. I grab the nails and yank them out. I yank the board away, so I can see outside. Then I stick the nails back into the wood plank.

"There's my weapon." I mutter. Then I look out the window. Too high to jump. The door knob barely turns, then jiggles slightly.

"Eli! Open the door!" Springtrap commands.

"Stay away from me you crazy murderer!" I shout. He growls and bangs on the door. The phone screen lights up in my hand. Freddy's number. I answer it.

"Eli! Can you see us?" Freddy asks. I look out the window and see Freddy's truck!

"Yeah! I see it!" I exclaim.

"Alright, we'll be in there soon!" He tells me. Just then the door busts open and Springtrap walks in, holding a knife.

"You just couldn't make this easy, could you?" He asks sadly, his eyes dilated.

"FREDDY!" I scream.

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Will Eli be okay? Find out on chapter 20! By the way, I decided that Eli and Bonnie won't get into that huge fight from the trailer. If you guys want to know what Bonnie looks like in this (the way he did while wearing that suit), look up on YouTube 'Bonnie's Prank by Sweet girl 33343.' It'll show a purple haired boy talking to a girl with long, sky blue hair.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: hey! I hope you like this update! Enjoy!**

I run to the board and swing it at Springtrap. He dodges easily and grabs me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell. I kick at him. He drags me to the front room just as the front door flies open and Freddy runs in holding a gun. A gun?! What the heck?! Springtrap holds the knife against my neck.

"Take a step closer and see what happens!" He yells. Freddy freezes as Jason and Bonnie run in. What do I do? I feel a nail in my pocket that I didn't throw away. I pull it out and stab it into Springtrap's temple. He shouts and I break away from him. Jason leaps at him and starts to hit him. Bonnie runs over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod, then see Springtrap rip off Jason's mask. Bonnie and Freddy stare, and I don't blame them. He looks like he's having the time of his life. Then Springtrap grabs the knife and stabs Jason's leg. Jason yells in pain. I run over to Springtrap and kick him in the side of the head. Freddy points the gun at his head as Bonnie helps Jason up.

"Come on Freddy. Let's go." Bonnie says. We hear sirens coming. Freddy reluctantly turns away and we walk to the front door. Then I hear footsteps and Bonnie makes a choked gasp, then falls to the ground.

"Bonnie!" I yell, then turn and see Springtrap pull the knife out of Bonnie's back. I grab the gun out of Freddy's hand and point it at him. Springtrap stares at me.

"You don't have the guts." He tells me. My vision darkens, and I glare.

"Neither do you." I say, then shoot him in the stomach. He hits the floor, dropping the knife. I pick it up and walk over to Springtrap.

"Eli, don't!" Freddy calls out. I shake my head.

"He's going to get what he deserves." I tell him. Then I raise the knife. And slam it down into Springtrap's chest, away from his heart. I want him to suffer. But I won't kill him. He's not worth it. Then I turn to Freddy and Jason. They're both staring at me. I walk over to Bonnie and shake him. "Bonnie?" I whisper. He smiles and takes my hand weakly.

"Oops, right?" He asks. I don't smile back.

"Not funny. You'll be okay. The police will be here soon." I tell him. He leans up, wincing, and kisses me.

"I love you. I'm sorry I left you alone." He tells me. As the police arrive, I rest my head on his chest and cry.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: super short, I know. But I'm taking a break for the weekend. I might not update. Love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: hey guys! This story is nearing it's end! I might make a third though! But first I'll be making one-shots that are 'interactive'. Meaning, I'll take suggestions and requests! As for lemons...I'm only 14, but YOLO, right? It won't be explicit anyway. Enjoy!**

We all climb into Freddy's truck and follow the ambulance toward the hospital. I look at Jason, who had insisted that he didn't need to go to the hospital despite his injury.

"You can stop staring, I'm alright." He tells me. I nod and turn to Freddy, who keeps stealing glances at Jason.

"Do you know Jason?" I ask. Freddy sighs and nods.

"Yeah. We adopted him the year after Springtrap killed our parents. But one day he just left." He says. Jason looks out the window.

"I was just really paranoid that you would take me back." He replies. I rest my head against Freddy's shoulder and try to go to sleep. But I can't. I keep seeing Bonnie lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of his back. I shiver and wonder if Springtrap's still alive. I hope so. I hope he rots in prison for the rest of his life. We reach the hospital and head inside. Everyone I know is in the lobby. Ellie turns and runs over to me.

"Are you guys okay?" She asks. I nod as Goldie, Foxy, and Chica see us. They hug Freddy and I tightly. When they see Jason, they stare. Then Chica hugs him too. Jason stiffens and steps back. Naomi runs over.

"Are any of you hurt?" She asks. My eyes flick over to Jason's leg. She sees and shakes her head. "You stubborn idiot." She tells him. I look over to the elevator.

"When can we see Bonnie?" I ask. Foxy shrugs.

"They won't tell us anything yet." He says. Ronnie's standing away from everyone else. I walk over to him and smile. Before I know it, he's squeezing the life out of me.

"Uh, Ronnie? Can't breathe!" I tell him. He releases me and smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay." He says. I nod and sit down in a chair. Then the first tear falls. Ronnie sits beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. I cry silently, then feel my stomach lurch. I run into the bathroom and throw up. Mike, Freddy, and Foxy follow me in. I sit down and sob loudly. Foxy rubs my back gently.

"I...I don't feel good..." I whisper. Freddy goes outside, and Mike sits down next to me.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asks suddenly. I blink.

"Green..." I mutter, wondering what he's thinking.

"Favorite movie?" He continues. I shrug, then pick a movie I like.

"I like The Exorcist." I tell him. He nods.

"I like red. My favorite movie's Evil Dead. How about when this is over, I'll rent the movie and we can all watch it?" I nod, my stomach feeling a lot better now. Freddy comes back in holding a glass of water and hands it to me. I drink a little bit, but not much.

"You can see Bonnie now if you want." Freddy says. I nod and stand up. Foxy puts an arm around me as we enter the lobby. Jason's sitting in a chair and arguing with Naomi.

"Just let me make sure that it won't get infected!" Naomi exclaims. Jason rolls his eyes.

"I'm FINE. Stop freaking out." He replies. Naomi sighs exasperatedly.

"You know what? Fine. Get blood poisoning, see if I care!" She tells him, sitting down by him. Jason laughs. Freddy tells me the floor and room number.

"I'll go with him." Goldie says. I shake my head.

"I want to be alone." I mutter. He nods, but looks a little hurt. I get in the elevator and click the floor number. When it opens, I walk to the room that Bonnie's in. I walk in. Bonnie's watching TV with a bored expression. Then he looks at me and grins.

"Thank God! It's so boring here! How could you stand it?" He says. I shrug and sit by his bed.

"Are you okay?" I ask. His smile shrinks a bit, then disappears.

"Don't blame yourself for that. I'm going to be fine." He tells me. I nod, then hug him tightly. He winces in pain, and I pull away quickly.

"I'm sorry." I say. He smiles again.

"Don't be. I'm not mad. I can never be mad at you for long." He replies, then leans over and kisses me for a long time. When he stops, I stand up and walk over to the other side of the bed, then sit down on it. Bonnie leans back against the bed and sighs. I lie down next to him, making sure that I don't touch his back. He wraps an arm around me, then closes his eyes.

"I love you Bunnie." I tell him. He smiles and pulls me against him.

"I love you too." He whispers. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: hey guys! I've decided that I won't be writing any lemons (all of the perverts reading this boo). But I hope you still give suggestions! Enjoy!**

I'm shaken gently and open my eyes. Freddy and Goldie are looking down at me.

"Come on, buddy. We've got to go." Freddy whispers to me. I shake my head and make a small whining noise. He laughs softly and picks me up. "We need to get some food in you buddy. You hardly weigh anything!" I groan and hit him lightly. Goldie puts a hand on my forehead.

"He's a little warm. I hope he's not sick." He tells Freddy, who sighs and shifts to feel my forehead himself.

"He is, isn't he? I'm sure he'll be fine. He needs to be. The court hearing is tomorrow, and they want him there. And they'll be using what happened last night to their advantage." I whimper when I hear this. He kisses my head. "It's okay. Everything will work out fine." He carries me outside, and I see that it's nighttime. Goldie opens the truck door and Freddy lays me down in the back. Then they get into the front and drive out of the parking lot. I close my eyes again and fall asleep.

/time skip/

"Eli! Get up! We have to go to court!" I hear Chica say. My eyes shoot open. I'm in my bedroom. Chica's dressed up in a yellow pleated skirt with a matching suit. I blink, then get up and get dressed in the best clothes I have, which is just a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. When we get downstairs, my eyes widen. Everyone's dressed up. Foxy's hair is actually NEAT. He's wearing a crimson suit with black shoes and a black tie. Freddy's in a light brown suit and pants with a black top hat cocked back on his head. Goldie's suit is yellow. He's wearing a blue top hat similar to Freddy's, but tilted to the left on his head. His shoes are also blue. I imagine Bonnie wearing the purple suit and red bow tie, then giggle. Freddy eyes me closely, then sighs.

"I wish we had a suit for you, but that's the best we've got." He says. We all pile into Freddy's truck and drive towards town, where I assume the courthouse is. When we finally get there, I can't get out. It's like I'm frozen there. Not that I want to go in there. Foxy takes my hand.

"It's alright. Just tell them the truth and you'll be okay." He tells me. I nod and follow them into the courthouse. We enter a room and sit down at a table. Freddy walks up to a front table. Opposite of his is the social worker. They both have lawyers by them. Goldie squeezes my hand tightly. A female judge in her late thirties sits at a large podium at the front of the room.

"All rise." She says. We all stand up. "Social Services vs Freddy Fazbear. What are the charges against Mr. Fazbear?" She asks the social worker's lawyer. He clears his throat.

"Child neglect and abuse." He announces. The judge turns to Freddy.

"Mr. Fazbear, how do you plead?" She asks.

"Not guilty, your Honor." Freddy's lawyer replies. The judge looks at the prosecutor.

"What's your opening argument?" She asks. The prosecutor looks directly at me. My heart freezes.

"Social Services calls Elijah Fazbear to the stand." He says. I almost tell him not to call me that, but keep my mouth shut. I sit down at a podium that's smaller than the judge's. The prosecutor holds a bible up to me. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you God?" He asks. I look at Freddy. He mouths 'I do'. I put my hand on the bible.

"I do." I say. He puts the bible away.

"When did the defendant first hurt you physically?" He asks. I stay silent. Should I lie?

"Eli, answer the question." The judge tells me. I make a pokerface.

"Hurt me? I don't know what you're talking about." I say. Freddy sends me a quick glance of disapproval.

"Really? Because we have evidence that you do." He tells me. I blink, but keep a straight face. The prosecutor then pulls a paper from a file and reads from it. "When asked if Mr. Fazbear had ever hit you, what was your response?"

"No." I reply. He pulls something else from the file and hands it to me. It's a photograph of me! When was that made?! It shows me lying in a hospital bed, my eye still bloody and grotesque looking.

"How did this happen?" He asks.

"I did it myself." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Really? And what reason do we have to believe that?" He asks coyly. Anger rises up and pushes out of me.

"Don't play games with me you old snob! I'm telling you that he's never hit me! I don't care if you think that I'm crazy! No one hurt me! I did that MYSELF!" I snap. Everyone's silent. Freddy winces.

"No further questions." The prosecutor says, and my stomach fills with dread. I feel like I was just manipulated. From the look on the prosecutor's face, I think I was.

**Author's Note: uh oh! Hope you liked it! Sorry if this court thing wasn't accurate, I've never been.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: hey! Sorry about the cliffhanger (no I'm not)! Thanks to my new friend Eli (forgot your Username sorry) for helping me to make my writing better! Enjoy the chapter!**

Freddy's lawyer stands and walks toward "Eli, has Freddy taken good care of you?" He asks. I nod adamantly. "Would you call him a member of your family?"

"I call him Dad a lot." I answer.

"And why is this?" He asks.

"I've never really had a dad, but Freddy's how I'd always imagined a dad to be. He takes care of me, he looks after me, and he loves me." I reply. The lawyer turns to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, there is no proof whatsoever that my client hurt this boy. To take him away would be taking away the only people he calls family. Do any of you want that? No further questions." He says. The judge nods.

"Eli, you may step down." She says. "We'll be taking a five-minute recess." She bangs her gavel against the table, and we all leave. I sit on a bench and bite my nails. Freddy sighs and sits by me.

"I screwed up, huh?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head and forces a smile.

"No, it's fine." He says. I shake my head.

"Liar." I mutter. Foxy kneels in front of me.

"He's right Eli. It'll be fine." He tells me. A man comes out of the courtroom and calls us back in. I take Freddy's hand as we walk in. Then I sit at the table next to Goldie.

"Defense calls Fred to the stand." Freddy's lawyer announces. Fred? Goldie stands and walks to the podium. "Has Eli seemed to enjoy his time with all of you?" The lawyer asks.

"Yes." Goldie answers. The lawyer nods.

"Has he shown that he loves you?" Goldie grins.

"He tells us every day. And we all return it."

"No further questions." The lawyer sits. The prosecutor walks to Goldie.

"Eli has a history of panic attacks, isn't that right?" He asks. Goldie nods. "And has he ever had one around any of you?" Goldie bites his lip.

"Yes, he has." He answers.

"It takes a fair bit of fear to cause a panic attack. So wouldn't it stand to reason that Eli may be afraid of you?" Goldie stays silent. "No further questions your Honor." I look down and feel a tear slip out. Chica rubs my back softly.

"Defense calls Eli to the stand." The lawyer says. I stand and walk to the podium again. "Are the panic attacks you have triggered by a specific thing?" He asks.

"Yeah. Usually by everyday anxiety or being alone for a little while." I answer.

"Have your panic attacks ever been caused by Freddy or his family?"

"No." I lie. Jeez, I lie more when I swear not to! I'm messed up.

"No further questions." Then the prosecutor stands.

"What's your relationship with Bonnie Fazbear?" He asks me. I blink.

"He's my brother." I tell him.

"Really? We have a witness that says you and Bonnie are in a relationship." He says. My face instantly pales so much that it feels freezing cold. I start to shake.

"I...I..." I stammer. "That's not true!" The prosecutor raises an eyebrow.

"How do you explain these?" He shows me more pictures of Bonnie and me together. If him kissing me in town, of me holding his hand.

"That's..." I don't continue.

"People of the jury, Mr. Fazbear has known of Eli's completely inappropriate relationship with Bonnie, and did nothing about it. What kind of 'parent' allows this? No further questions." The judge stands.

"We will continue tomorrow for the jury's decision." She announces. I stand and run out of the room to Freddy's truck. I sit down by it and cry into my knees. Then I realize the only person who could've taken those photos...is Darryl.

**Authors Note: oh crap! Hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: alright guys! Who wants to see Darryl get the crap beat out of him? Well here you go! Enjoy!**

I stand as Freddy and the others catch up to me.

"Can we go home now?" I ask lowly. Freddy nods sadly and gets in the truck.

"Get in the passenger seat." He tells me. I nod and sit by him. As he drives, he reaches over and strokes my hair. "It's going to be okay." He says quietly. I look away.

"I'll probably have to leave, huh?" I ask. He sighs, but doesn't answer me. Foxy, Chica, and Goldie don't either. When we get home, I jump out and immediately walk to Darryl's house. I knock on the front door. Darryl opens it.

"Hey! How'd it go?" He asks. I growl and leap at him, knocking him to the floor. "Ow! What the heck?!" He yells.

"YOU JACKASS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream and start hitting him. He fights back though, and kicks me in the stomach. I cough and jump back as the wind is knocked out of me. I run at him and do a roundhouse kick. It hits his chest and he falls down again. Freddy grabs me and pulls me back. Darryl's parents run in.

"What's going on?!" Mary (his mom) asks. I break out of Freddy's grip and charge at Darryl. He leaps up and grabs my arm. I grab his other arm and flip backwards. I kick him in the jaw. He lets go and stumbles back as I hit the floor hard. Then I run at him again. He punches me in the nose. I yelp as blood spurts out if it. Freddy runs over.

"Oh my God, Eli!" He exclaims. I push him away and leap at Darryl. Freddy pulls me away. "Calm down!"

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" I shout. He and Goldie have to drag me out of the house. Freddy grabs my shoulders.

"Eli stop!" Foxy exclaims. I twist around and try to get out of Freddy's grip.

"HE SENT THOAE PICTURES OF ME AND BONNIE! I WANT TO KILL HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" I yell. Goldie hugs me tightly. I punch him as hard as I can, but it barely seems to affect him.

"Everything's going to be okay. Even if you get sent back, just remember that we all love you more than anything." He mutters. My yells of anger start to transform into sobs. Chica rubs my back as I cry into Goldie's shirt.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you! Please don't let them take me back!" Freddy kisses my head. I jerk away from Goldie and run into our house. I go into my room and slam the door, locking it behind me. I grab Bon-Bon off of my bed and squeeze him tightly, crying into his fur. Then I AIT down on the bed and try to calm myself down. My vision suddenly turns white, and it feels like my mind's being set on fire. I scream.

_I'm in a dark hallway. I squint and try to see. I reach into my pocket and feel something small and metal. A lighter. I flip the top open and click the button. A medium-sized flame lights up the room. I look left and right. Gray walls with black and white checks...poorly drawn pictures on the wall...and a door labeled 'parts/services'. I grab the knob and feel a cold dread run up my spine. I open the door carefully. Inside there are animatronics that are in complete disrepair. I'm drawn to a purple rabbit animatronic with a missing arm and face. I reach out and stroke his ear._

_"Bonnie...I'm so sorry that this had to happen..." I whisper. My eyes well up with tears as I push the lighter towards the animatronic. "I love you." Then I light up the animatronic's fur. Then I hear screeching behind me._

I wake up coughing. Foxy's holding onto me.

"Are you okay kid?" He asks urgently. I nod and hug him tightly. He stands, picking me up in the process. I wobble on my legs and take deep breaths. "Freddy says that you need to visit Bonnie. Just in case...you know." Foxy tells me.

"Okay." I whisper. Foxy and I walk downstairs and outside. I get in Foxy's car and stare out the window silently as we go. He reaches over and pulls me against him. I lay my head on his shoulder.

/time skip/

I go up to Bonnie's room door and knock.

"Just a minute." I hear Freddy call. Then he walks out and hugs me. "I'll wait in the lobby." He tells me. I nod and walk in. The door swings closed slowly behind me as I smile at Bonnie. He smiles back, and I notice that his eyes are red-rimmed. There's also a dent in the wall. I look at his hand. He turns it over, but not before I see the bruise on his knuckles. I sit down on the bed beside him.

"How're you?" I ask. He smiles softly.

"Good. I'll be out of here in time to hear the jury's decision." He tells me. I nod and lie down against his chest. He hugs me so tightly that I can barely breathe, but I don't care. I hug him back and start to cry. He loosens his grip enough to kiss me. I kiss back. We sit like that for a long time. Then I pull away.

"I'll miss you." I whisper. He smiles.

"I'll miss you too. I love you more than anything." He replies. I rest my head against him.

"Love you too."

/the next day, at the hearing/

We all sit down and wait for the jury to come out. They finally do, and I grab Bonnie's hand. He squeezes mine tightly. The jury comes out and sits in the booth.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks.

"We have your Honor." A woman says.

"In the charges of child abuse and neglect, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant..."

**Authors Note: oh yeah! HUGE cliffhanger! WOOHOO! See you all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: hey guys! Ready for an all new chapter? Yeah you are! Little side note though. This only has a couple chapters left before it ends! There WILL be a third installment! Expect a longer delay than last time! There'll also be a teaser! I'll be making a one-shot collection for this too! Requests welcome! MAYBE lemons! But they won't be explicit and won't be part of the main plot! A spin-off of sorts. Enjoy!**

"We find the defendant...not guilty." The woman announces. I freeze, unable to believe what I just heard. Then everyone (except the social worker) cheers. Freddy looks at me, a huge grin on his face. I rush over to him and hug him tightly, tears rushing down my face. He hugs back and kisses my head. Foxy, Goldie, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie join in the hug.

"Come on. Let's go home." Freddy says. I nod and we all head outside. Instantly, I notice reporters outside. We run past them toward the truck. We jump in and drive home. I grab Freddy's top hat and put it on. But it's too big, so it falls over my eyes. Goldie laughs. Freddy takes his hat back, and I pout. Then I walk inside the house. Bonnie follows and hugs me. I turn and kiss him, then poke his nose. He blinks rapidly and shakes his head. I giggle as he glares. Then he kisses my neck.

"Hey! Freddy, would you tell him not to do that?!" I ask with fake anger. Freddy just grins.

"Chica, get your camera. Goldie, Foxy, hold him down." He says. Foxy and Goldie grab my arms and legs. I try to shake them off, but they're stronger than me. Bonnie grins and kisses my nose. I look at him, doing the puppy eyed look for the first time in years.

"Please don't let them do this, Bunnie. Please?" I ask sadly. He bites his lip. Then Freddy starts to tickle my neck. I make a (totally NOT babyish) squeal and squirm around. Chica 'aww's.

"I got that on video! So freaking cute!" She exclaims. Foxy laughs and starts to tickle my ribs. I laugh really hard and try to kick out at them. Goldie smiles.

"Alright, that's enough guys!" He says. They let me go and I jump up. Foxy rubs my head, then leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I've got the money for that guitar. We'll buy it tomorrow." I blink, then grin. Bonnie takes my hand and leads me to his room. He takes a deep breath and plops down on his bed.

"Good to be home." He sighs. I nod and lie down with him. He puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and kiss his jaw. He closes his eyes and smiles. "You want to go out with me again tomorrow? There's a new movie coming out." He says. I nod.

"Can Foxy and Mike come with us? Like a double date?" I ask. Bonnie raises his eyebrows and opens his eyes.

"Are they dating?" I grin.

"Did I say that Mike would know it's a date?" Bonnie laughs and kisses me.

"You love to cause trouble, huh?" He mumbles, closing his eyes again. I nod and close my own.

"That's my specialty." I tell him.

/time skip/

I wake up and shiver. God, it's cold in here! I look over and see that I left the door closed. I press against Bonnie to stay warm. After a second, I sit up and open the room door. Then I look at a clock. It's past midnight. I go into my room and pick out some pajamas. I go into the bathroom and take a shower, then go back into Bonnie's room. He's not there. I lie back down on his bed and curl up. Then I hear the shower running again a few minutes later. That must be Bonnie. I close my eyes. After about ten minutes, it stops.

"Jeez, it's STILL cold!" I mutter irritably. Then I get up and go downstairs to the heater. I turn it on then head back to Bonnie's room. He's in the bed now, but he's not wearing a shirt. Usually, I'd blush. But right now I couldn't care less. I lie down next to him with my face pressed against his chest.

"Love you." He mutters. I reach up and play with his hair, then close my eyes.

"I love you too." I say tiredly.

**Authors Note: sorry it's short! I'll see you next time! By the way, I'm done with Interviews. Sorry, but I can't find the time to update it, so don't expect one. Again, I'm sorry! Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: hey guys! Who's ready for some Foxy/Mike fluff and a double date? Enjoy!**

I wake up to see Bonnie looking down at me, a soft smile on his face. I grin drowsily and kiss him. He hums and strokes my hair.

"You're so cute when you're asleep." He says. I close my eyes and run a hand through his hair.

"So are you." I mutter. He picks me up and carries me downstairs, then lays me down on the couch. He turns the heater off and kneels by me.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He tells me. I nod, but get up and hide by the stairs when he walks to the kitchen. He comes back after a minute, holding something. I jump on his back. He jumps and falls onto the couch. "What was that for?!" He asks, looking a little mad. My grin fades into a scared frown.

"I'm sorry Bunnie." I apologize. Then I lie down on him and nuzzle his neck. He sighs and hugs me.

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that." He tells me, a short laugh coming out of him. Then he hands me the thing he was holding. It's a small box. I open it. Inside, there's a note that simply says 'go upstairs to your room. I have a surprise for you'. I bite my lip, but head to my room anyway. The second I open the door, Bonnie pushes me in. I yelp and hit the floor.

"What the heck?!" I yell. Then I look at him. He's grinning.

"Look up." He says. I look up and see that there's a painting on the ceiling. It's like the photo Chica took of Bonnie in that suit. He's hugging me, and we're both grinning. In big purple letters, the words 'I love you' are under us. The painting takes up the whole ceiling. I stare, then get up and look at Bonnie. He's smiling.

"That's amazing! Did you make that?" I ask.

"We all did." He says. I hug him tightly.

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses me.

"Love you too." He says.

/time skip/

When Foxy wakes up, I lead him into the living room.

"So, Bonnie and me are heading to the movies today...you want to come?" I ask. Foxy grins.

"Nah. I'd hate to interrupt one of your little kissing sessions." He teases, laughing when I blush.

"I meant for you to bring Mike. Like a double date. Sound fun?" Foxy turns a bit pink.

"Yeah, sure." He says. I grin and tell Bonnie. We head outside to Foxy's truck and drive to Mike's house. I walk over to the front door and knock. After a minute, Mike opens it. I grin widely.

"Hi Mikey! You want to come with us to the movies?" I ask. Mike looks back. I look past him to see a tall man sitting on a recliner, a beer in his hand. I look back at Mike.

"I...I don't think I can..." He says uncertainly. I grab his hand.

"Aww, are you sure? It'll break Foxy's heart!" I exclaim, trying to maintain an upbeat attitude when I want to tell Mike's dad off.

"I...guess it won't hurt." He mutters. I cheer and drag Mike into the truck. I pull Bonnie out and shove Mike in next to Foxy. But Mike stumbles and lands on Foxy. They both blush and scoot away from each other. Bonnie and I climb into the back.

"Keep it PG-rated, okay Foxy?" I say teasingly. He glares at me, but Bonnie laughs. Then I lie down, my head in Bonnie's lap. He laughs and kisses me. Foxy smiles.

"Hypocrite." He mutters. Mike grins. I press my face into Bonnie's stomach and fall asleep.

/one nap later (derp)/

"Come on, we're here!" Bonnie says, shaking me. I jump up and rush out of the truck. We're in front of a large movie theater. Mike, Foxy, and Bonnie follow me and look at the different movies playing today.

"Uh...how about American Sniper?" I ask. Mike nods.

"Cool!" He exclaims. Foxy frowns.

"I don't know...Freddy will have my head if I-" He starts, but Mike interrupts.

"Please Foxy?" He begs. I blink. Mike's acting a lot more social...does he like Foxy too? I blink and follow them into the theater to buy tickets.

/haven't seen the movie so I'm skipping/

We run out of the theater to Foxy's truck. We pile in and drive back toward Mike's house. We park and I get out with Mike. We open the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Mike's dad yells. We both flinch as he walks up to us.

"I...I was with some friends..." Mike stutters. Before I can blink, Mike's dad punches him to the ground. I leap at him and punch his jaw. Mike's dad literally THROWS me to the side. I hit the wall with a yelp.

"HEY!" Foxy and Bonnie yell. Foxy runs in and leaps at Mike's dad, knocking him to the floor. Bonnie kicks him, then runs over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and look at Mike. He's crying, and his eye is black. Foxy punches Mike's dad.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED MONSTER HURTS HIS SON?!" Foxy asks furiously. "I COULD KILL YOU!" Mike's father somehow manages to grin.

"He's not my son. He's a worthless piece of trash." He says. Foxy's eyes seem to glow as he beats him down. I stand, whimpering as the base of my back stings badly. I grab Foxy.

"Stop! He's had enough!" I exclaim. Foxy ignores me. I see Mike curled up in the corner, flinching every time Foxy throws a punch. "Stop it!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS SON OF A-"

"YOU'RE SCARING MIKE!" I interrupt. Foxy instantly stops and looks at Mike. Then he stands and walks to Mike.

"Mikey...are you okay?" He asks. Mike looks up at Foxy, tears running down his face.

"He's right. I'm worthless. I'm just a waste of space." He whispers. Foxy hugs him tightly. Mike buries his face into Foxy's shoulder and sobs loudly. Bonnie wraps an arm around me.

"No you're not. You're a sweet, smart person. He doesn't deserve to have you for a son." Foxy tells him. I look at Bonnie, then walk over to them.

"Come on guys. Let's go home. Mike, you're coming with us. You're never coming back here again." I say. Mike nods and stands up. Foxy follows him, ready to help at a moments notice. Bonnie gets in the drivers seat, and I climb into the passenger seat. Foxy and Mike get in the back. The drive home is silent. We get to our house and walk in. Freddy sees us from his spot on the couch and immediately starts to bombard us with questions. Bonnie looks at Freddy tiredly.

"Freddy, we're all exhausted. Can we just talk about this in the morning?" He asks. Freddy looks at me, then nods. I hug him.

"Goodnight Daddy." I mutter, then follow Bonnie to my room while Mike and Foxy go into Foxy's room. We both lie down on the bed. I curl up against him, and he hugs me protectively. Neither if us say 'I love you'. We don't have to.

We both already know.

**Authors Note: this isn't the last chapter! But it's pretty close! Hope you liked it! The Mike/Foxy scene is dedicated to Regular Show Memorabilia. Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: final chapter guys!** **Expect a**** trailer and the one-shot story sometime today as well! Enjoy!**

I wake up and see that I'm alone. I stand and stretch before walking downstairs. Bonnie and Freddy are sitting on the couch, both looking angry.

"Morning guys." I yawn. The angry looks leave their faces as I sit between them.

"Hey buddy!" Freddy says, hugging me. I grin and Bonnie kisses me.

"Hey! Bonnie? Can you do me a favor?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yeah, sure."

"Could you head to the grocery store? We're almost out of food." I say. Bonnie nods.

"I don't believe that for a second." He tells me. I groan.

"Fine. Drive around town for the next hour and a half. Okay?" I say. He nods and walks to the front door.

"That's better." He tells me. I wait until his car pulls out before I run up to Foxy's room and open the door. Mike's lying in the bed, but Foxy's sitting at his desk and reading.

"I got rid of Bonnie. Can we go get that guitar?" I ask. He looks up and grins.

/time skip/

"So it's in here?" Foxy asks, pointing at the music store. I nod vigorously and run in. The bright red guitar is still there. Foxy walks to the register and hands a large was of money to the cashier. They give us the guitar. We run back to the truck and drive back home. I scribble out a note and put it on the table, then run upstairs and carefully place the guitar on Bonnie's bed. I have Freddy call Bonnie and tell him to come home. I hide behind Bonnie's bedroom door as he pulls in. A minute later, I hear him walking upstairs. He opens the door and freezes.

"Oh my God..." He mutters. He picks the guitar up and strums it. I step out from behind the door and hug him from behind, kissing his neck.

"Do you like it Bunnie?" I ask. He whirls around and kisses me hard. He puts the guitar down and wraps his arms around me.

"I love it." He whispers, kissing me again.

"You want to try it out?" I ask. He grins and picks up the guitar. Then he places it by his closet door and kisses me.

"Later." He says. I smile into the kiss, then push him off.

"Well, I MAY have already called Hiro and Naomi." I say. He laughs.

"Of course you did." He chuckles. We hear a car pull in.

"That's them!" I say, running downstairs. Naomi opens the front door and walks in, Hiro right behind her.

"I've already got a song!" She exclaims. We all head to the basement, and I sit on a chair near them. Naomi tells Bonnie and Hiro the song, and they nod. "Alright. One...two...three!"

/skip cause I can't think of a song/

"You were awesome Bonnie!" Naomi exclaims. I run up and high five him. We walk upstairs, and see Mike sitting on the couch with Foxy. I wink and send Foxy a thumbs up. He glares in reply. I laugh and walk into the kitchen.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" I ask. Freddy walks in.

"How about we have a party?" He suggests. We all agree. Bonnie invites everyone we know. Sam, Marissa, Ellie, even Ronnie. When everyone gets here, Freddy and Chica start cooking like crazy. I head outside with Bonnie to set tables up. Then I look over and see Darryl sitting on his front porch. I sigh, then wave at him. He notices and waves back. Then, before I can change my mind, I motion for him to come over. He blinks, then stands and walks over.

"Hey." I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"Hey." He replies. We stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Hungry?" I ask, gesturing to the food as Chica brings it out.

"Sure, thanks." Darryl says. I lead him over to a table. Freddy and the others send me confused looks as Darryl sits. I smile and sit too. I'm really lucky. My life isn't perfect, but it's alright.

As long as I have my family, it always will be.

**Authors Note: great finish if I say so myself! Hope you all liked it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: trailer time! Here we go!**

1.

I sit down on the chair and pick up the phone.

"Back to say hi to an old friend?" He asks.

"Cut the crap. I need your help." I reply curtly. He smirks.

"Really? Well, what can you do for me in return?" He asks.

"That depends. What do you want?" I answer. His smirk becomes a grin.

2.

I hear footsteps outside my door. I walk over and open it. I yelp, then sigh.

"God, Bonnie! Don't scare me like that!" I say. He doesn't reply, just stares blankly. Then he walks in. His eyes start to darken as he approaches me. I take a few steps back. "Bonnie?" I ask. He jumps at me, his eyes black and an inhuman screech roars out of him.

3.

I run down the hallway, trying to get away from whatever I just saw. I run into a room and slam the door behind me. I lock it and try to catch my breath. I hold up the tablet I found and look into it. Just static. I hit it on the side, and it clears. It's staring at the camera, its eyes glowing. I scream and drop the tablet. It breaks and goes out, leaving me in total darkness. Then I hear a song playing. I look up and see two lights flashing. The music stops. Silence. Something grabs me and screeches. I scream.

**Authors Note: intense. Hope you liked it! I'll start working on the one-shot collection shortly! The first chapter will tell the rules.**


End file.
